


¿Quién está bajo esa máscara?

by NaniMe



Series: Spider-man y Deadpool y Peter y Wade, una y otra vez [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Es un insistente al querer descubrir su identidad y Spiderman no lo quiere en absoluto.Insistente, insistente. Y es que solo tiene curiosidad porque ¿Quién es el hombre araña en realidad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas a tomar en cuenta:  
> Es un fic sin ubicación que revuelve cosas de películas y series con algunas partes muy basadas en the amazing spiderman 2  
> Es el primer fic de ellos que escribo (y también es la primera vez que publico en ésta plataforma así que ignoro si estoy cometiendo algún error)  
> No hay nadie aparte de yo misma para dar segundas revisadas así que me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que se me pudo escapar.  
> Ningún personaje me pertenece (solo quizá los extra Y y Z sin demasiada importancia)  
> Ya estaba subiendo el fic en otra plataforma, igual, si es mío.  
> *Ahora que ya está terminado, eliminé todas las notas que en su momento puse para que, quien lo desee, pueda leer correctamente y sin raras interrupciones.  
> ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Esta es una historia de su amigable vecino: el hombre araña. Ya saben, una de esas normalitas donde salva el día de villanos menores y las personas lo ignoran. Es algo triste, ya quisiera el arácnido recibir tanta atención como los vengadores, pero no logra ser parte de ellos.

En su día a día, Spiderman va por allí columpiándose en lo alto de la ciudad, pasando junto a las ventanas de los pisos 40 o más, sin el más mínimo rastro de vértigo, es lo normal, la rutina. Es una noche donde el paisaje es obscuridad irrumpida por grandes cantidades de puntos iluminados; como un montón de luciérnagas, algunas quietas en los edificios, otras moviéndose en la carretera; son las suficientes para permitir a las personas transitar a través de las calles con seguridad. Y si en algún callejón, donde a las luciérnagas les dio por no encender o se descompusieron, hay algún tipo pasándose de listo con otro, justo allí es donde el increíble hombre araña llega. Malos: sí, normales: también. Por ello, todo lo que hace es atraparlos con una de sus telarañas y dejarlo colgado de cabeza para que la policía lo encuentre y atrape más fácilmente. La persona a la que rescató le agradecerá a veces, otras le reclamarán. Cosa que el héroe nunca se explica, es decir, ¿Quién y por qué se queja con su benefactor justo después de que lo ayudó? No lo sabía y lo peor del asunto es que spiderman se encuentra muchos de ese tipo. Pero estaba bien, aunque lo deseaba, no se había decidido a salvarlos para que le agradecieran “aunque bien podían ahorrarse los reclamos, es como un ahorro de oxígeno para ellos y hasta salvarían al planeta del CO2 y toda la cosa” pensó.

Las personas caminan tranquilas por los cruces nocturnos, sin problemas, no hay muchos a los que se les ocurra cometer algún crimen justo en ese lugar tan rodeado de policías. Dar por hecho que no sucederá serían conclusiones rápidas, claro. El hombre araña no se pierde detalle de lo sucedido en las calles que está protegiendo. Tal vez los avengers peleaban contra aliens y robots, salían en las noticias y tenían clubs de fans; el hombre araña evitaba que a una chica le robaran la bolsa y eso era suficiente.

Era el momento de regresar a casa, ya que el amigable vecino tenía su otra vida al quitarse el traje y necesitaba descansar, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Peter Parker, la persona más inteligente de la escuela (segundo en realidad), el nerd que nadie notaba más que cuando abusaban de él y que no pasaba de ratón de biblioteca. Excepto claro, para una persona: Gwen Stacy, su novia, la única que sabía sobre su doble vida y que lo apoyaba en todo. Era la principal razón por la cual sabía que no necesitaba la admiración de todos, con ella lo tenía todo y le sobraba. Esa vida era pacífica, descontando la división que ya de por sí hacía entre su vida como el hombre araña y como Peter, tenía que dividir esta última entre su novia, la escuela y su hogar con su tía. Sonaba complicado, pero al menos allí no tenía que luchar contra armas y sí, por eso era pacífico. Le agradaba esa vida que es considerada normal y así la quería mantener.

Bien, esa sería una introducción suficiente y es probable que cualquier cosa que pase con el amigable vecino sea digna de ser relatada a detalle, mas aquí nos concentraremos en una cosa en particular que le dio un giro de 180° a su vida. Probablemente esa frase suene cliché, pero esto es cliché así que no se puede hacer demasiado al respecto.

En el crepúsculo, el hombre araña se dirigía a casa de su novia para pasar un rato juntos antes de su ronda que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había impuesto. Mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro, sobrevolando las enormes avenidas y multitudes que se veían atrapadas en el suelo, el tiempo y el espacio se ralentizaron un instante, algo dentro de su cabeza resonó advirtiéndole de algún inminente peligro, su sentido arácnido le gritaba que tuviese cuidado; no sabía de qué se podía tratar estando a tales alturas, pero en ese aspecto nunca se equivocaba así que agudizó todos sus sentidos. El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose lo hizo voltear a una ventana que estaba unos dos pisos por debajo de su posición actual, un cuerpo estaba asomándose peligrosamente, se mantuvo allí por unos instantes debido a un brazo que lo sostenía y que lo soltó pronto, haciéndolo caer. Tomando impulso con sus telarañas se dirigió de inmediato a salvarlo, pasó a una alta velocidad junto a aquella ventana rota, pues su objetivo principal era alcanzar al hombre que caía, así que eso más la penumbra que cubría todo en la habitación, no le permitió ver más que la silueta de un hombre y el brazo que recién había soltado, cubierto por alguna especie de guante negro con rojo. Sin demasiados detalles.

En el instante en que atrapó al hombre su sentido arácnido volvió a reaccionar, se vio obligado a detener la caída y desviarse de dirección al mismo tiempo, hazaña bastante difícil considerando que debía agregar una persona adulta al peso que ejercía fuerza debido a la gravedad, para esquivar algunas balas provenientes del mismo lugar que el hombre con el que cargaba. Una vez que varios edificios los separaban de donde había caído en un principio, el hombre araña aterrizó y colocó a salvo a aquel señor en el suelo. Este alguien había sido golpeado fuertemente, tenía moretones y varias cortadas que sangraban, al parecer había llorado y su mano se torcía de una forma anormal.

-Lo llevaré a un hospital – dijo spiderman, pues como no se había percatado de ese estado no se había dirigido a ninguno y no había por las cercanías.

-Está bien, los hospitales no son lo mío.

-No puedo dejarlo así.

-Llamaré a alguien que vendrá por mí.

-Insisto…-

-Tu trabajo está hecho, ahora déjame en paz.

Y allí estaba esa actitud otra vez. “Ahh… lo de siempre” así que lo dejó con un último –Cuídese – y fue de regreso al edificio para intentar encontrar al agresor, después de todo, si había herido a alguien una vez, existía la posibilidad de que eso se repitiera y sería peligroso para la comunidad.

Una vez en el edificio, el hombre araña entró por la ventana destrozada con bastante sigilo.

-Hoola. ¿Señor asesino? Si sigue aquí le estoy dando una oportunidad para rendirse. Nadie quiere dañar a nadie. – Spiderman continuaba ingresando al oscuro lugar con precaución, preparado para defenderse o atacar. -¿Hay alguien allí?

Su sentido arácnido le advirtió de algo proveniente de la habitación continua.

-Sí, claro. Estoy en la cocina haciéndome un sándwich. – le dijo una voz acompañada de algunos disparos a través de la delgada pared de madera que la destrozaron por completo y persiguieron a spiderman a lo largo de la habitación, al menos lo que alcanzaba ese alguien. Y una vez más presintió el peligro que lo llevó a lanzarse al exterior por la ventana; solo unos segundos después la habitación explotó y las alarmas del edificio entero sonaron. Spiderman se columpió al edificio de enfrente y regresó de inmediato a las habitaciones contiguas para ver si había personas que pudieron resultar heridas, por suerte los inquilinos sólo se llevaron un susto. El edificio fue evacuado bajo supervisión del hombre araña hasta que llegaron los bomberos. Luego de eso, no le quedó más que permanecer con la duda. Sólo una cosa estaba segura, ese alguien no tuvo forma de sobrevivir a esa explosión.

Al día siguiente, Peter Parker estaba viendo las noticias mientras desayunaba un tazón de cereal. Un sospechoso de haber robado una lista importante de números de seguridad había aparecido con un disparo en la cabeza en un callejón, esta noticia incluía una fotografía del hombre. Peter se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa, Peter? – le preguntó su tía por tan repentina acción.

La foto era una en la que se le veía bien vestido y con una expresión falsa de amabilidad, bastante diferente, sin embargo, Peter lo reconoció.

-Ese hombre - Comenzó a contestar a su tía, titubeó al pensar en una respuesta adecuada - eh… ayer el hombre araña lo salvó.

-¿En serio? –May regresó la mirada al televisor - Parece que no hizo un muy buen trabajo. Había hecho la elección incorrecta, - negó con la cabeza como cuando regañaba a alguien por hacer algo mal, aunque no era su intención - ya ves que era de los malos.

-Eso no tiene importancia, tía, sea bueno o malo, el hombre araña no lo dejaría morir.

Esa claramente era la filosofía de Spiderman.

El noticiero continuó informando sobre los detalles de lo hecho por el hombre y las altas posibilidades que tenían muchas personas de haberlo asesinado. La pista más evidente y por la cual se estaban basando las autoridades para su búsqueda, era que con la sangre de la víctima había dibujado un pequeño mensaje junto a su cabeza. Este era: “with <3 D” –con amor D- dedujo Peter de inmediato. Le faltaba averiguar quién era ese tal D.

Pensó en que quizá podía tratarse de la misma persona que en aquel edificio, pero no era posible. Seguro era, entonces, otro con un objetivo similar. “Debí llevarlo a un hospital, aunque no quisiera” se reprochó Peter.

El chico universitario al que nadie le ponía demasiada atención iba caminando por las transitadas calles de Nueva York cuando su sentido arácnido lo hizo voltear a un callejón que se encontraba un poco por delante de él. Caminó hasta allí y aparentando que era casualidad se fijó en lo que allí sucedía. Eran unos hombres que iban caminando con arma en mano, quizá decididos a asaltar o atacar a alguien. Peter se adentró al callejón distraídamente para ofrecerse voluntariamente como víctima. Los hombres tomaron la oportunidad de inmediato. Le taparon la boca y lo llevaron a una parte más recóndita donde nadie los viera. Una ventaja para Peter. Como los señores malos estaban ocupados amenazándolo ni siquiera habían reparado en su rostro por lo que con una patada hizo que ambos agacharan la cabeza y se puso su máscara.

Ahora era un Spiderman con unos jeans gastados, una sudadera, una mochila y unos converse viejos. La repentina aparición del arácnido -aunque en realidad había estado allí desde el principio- sobresaltó a los señores esos haciéndolos disparar sus armas por la impresión.

-Oh no, no. Eso es peligroso. – Dijo el hombre araña mientras les quitaba las armas y las dejaba colgadas con sus telarañas lejos de la altura de sus antiguos dueños –Pueden sacarle un ojo a alguien. No deberían vender esas cosas en cualquier lado. - Y cuando estaba a punto de reprocharles su irresponsabilidad, los rebeldes se dieron a la fuga. Se encontraban cerca de la avenida cuando unas telarañas los jalaron repentinamente hacia atrás y los pegó a una pared. Spiderman, ya con su traje completo, se puso de pie frente a ellos y les dio un buen sermón sobre eso de apuntar a la gente con armas.

-Está mal, niños malos. – concluyó.

Regresó por sus cosas y como no quería volver a cambiarse de ropa en el callejón -había sido raro- salió como el hombre araña. Además, así llegaría con Gwen más rápido.

Peter Parker se encontraba en otra incómoda cena con la familia Stacy hasta que el radio policiaco anunció de un asalto en un banco que no estaba demasiado alejado de allí. El coronel salió y cuando Peter estaba cerca de seguirlo una noticia en el televisor sobre otro asesinato le llamó la atención y lo hizo quedarse. La cámara de seguridad había captado al culpable, o más bien, a una parte de su cuerpo mientras disparaba el arma. Por no pasar esa escena tan violenta por televisión abierta sólo hicieron una captura de lo que se había logrado diferenciar. Era la parte izquierda de la espalda. Con eso, al menos, deducían que se trataba de un hombre con un cuerpo trabajado, tonificado. Llevaba puesta ropa roja con unos guantes negros y un cinturón con algunas cosas sin identificar. La parte de piernas que se veía demostraba que su ropa inferior también era roja.

Eso fue suficiente para que Peter lo reconociera. Se trataba del mismo que había estado en aquel edificio. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

 


	2. Chapter 2

En una misión, Wade tenía que infiltrarse en una casa de seguridad en Sidney, y robar un archivo que valía un par de millones. Cosa de todos los días, después de todo tenía una seguridad de primer nivel y varios cientos de agentes protegiéndolo, salió de allí sin un brazo con el pecho tan lleno de agujeros que parecía coladera y las costillas rotas, pero con el archivo, claro. No le habían explicado que era lo que contenía esa mini USB que llevaba en su mano, sólo le habían mencionado la paga y eso había sido suficiente para que aceptara. Tenía planeado irse de vacaciones a Hawaii una temporada después de que le dieran el dinero. 

Su contacto lo vería en Nuea York así que iba plácidamente viajando en un auto que le acababa de quitar a un tipo que decidió que dejar las llaves puestas mientras iba rápido a la tienda era una buena idea. 

-Plácidamente – pensó - ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa? Nadie la usa (solo para escucharse intelectual) 

Dejar la ciudad donde estuvo nemo no le producía ningún sentimiento en particular, tampoco ir a Nueva York y eso que allí pasaban muchas cosas, sólo tenía ganas de acabar el trabajo y descansar un poco. 

Es como uno de esos bajones en los que ya no tienes ganas de nada. La idea de tirarte de un edificio nubla la vista y así, pero para alguien como deadpool eso no serviría de nada, sus costillas en reconstrucción se encargaban de recordárselo. Lo peor de todo es que deadpool no se podía tomar unas vacaciones de serlo porque debajo de esa máscara seguía siendo él y no había como ocultarlo. Tenía bastantes ganas de no ser un monstruo asesino de vez en cuando. 

Por suerte para todos, ese tipo de pensamientos sólo lo acechaban cuando estaba desangrándose, una vez que se curaba volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y eso se arregló justo a tiempo para llegar a su destino. La ciudad de los enormes edificios era bastante famosa por todos lados, gracias a las películas principalmente, cualquiera sabe de qué lugar están hablando cuando lo mencionan. 

Bien, pues su cliente lo esperaba en un lugar bastante alto, había que aprovechar esos edificios, sería bastante triste verse al nivel del suelo en un lugar donde el piso 80 existía. Mientras caminaba atraía la atención de todos, no era como si intentara ocultarse, no le daban ganas. Llevaba la USB alegremente mientras silbaba, pensando en qué gastaría su dinero cuando le pagaran. Entrando se encontró con un solo hombre. 

-¡Hey! Tú eres ese tipo famoso ¿verdad? – Saludó deadpool – habló de en esta historia, claro. 

-¿Qué? – el hombre que estaba sentado en una silla, ahora se encontraba de pie. 

-No importa, sólo págueme y todo acabará bien. Si intenta algo le mataré. [Eso es, hablando con respeto para verse como gente decente ¡Buena idea!] 

-Lo siento Sr.Pool, esa memoria se queda y usted se va o terminará envuelto en una explosión junto conmigo y será el final de ambos, váyase y lo dejaremos vivir. 

-Sí, a esto me refería con “intentar algo” Hagámoslo otra vez, págueme y vivirá. (¿Él dijo Sr.Pool?) ¿Me dijiste Sr. Pool? ¿Crees que me llamo Dead acaso? [Es algo de hombre de negocios] Eso nunca fue lo mío. 

El hombre sacó una especie de control remoto que levantó a la altura de su cabeza.  

-La bomba está en la cocina, el detonador en mi dedo. –dijo con una sonrisa ladina -Su decisión. 

Deadpool giró la cabeza un poco. 

-La pistola está en mi pantalón (hablando de la que dispara balas) mi mano al final de mi brazo. Tome la suya [Decisión] 

Y, equívocamente, el hombre comenzó a bajar el dedo hacia el interruptor, por lo que Deadpool avanzó rápidamente hacia él y rompió su muñeca para que lo soltara. 

-¿Es qué no sabes que cuando eres un secundario nada de lo que intentes resultará? – El hombre gritó de dolor y se retorció en un patético intento de huir - Oye, hay una razón por la que me mandaran a mí sólo a ese complejo. 

Le dio un golpe que lo lanzó contra el suelo y recogió el interruptor que era de metal y únicamente tenía un botón rojo. 

-Como en las caricaturas. Ni siquiera te creo que esto haga explotar una bomba ¿No eres el jefe o algo así? Los jefes no la hacen de kamikaze 

Mientras el asesino hablaba –bastante – el hombre se levantó con una mano sobre su rostro pues el golpe había sido bastante doloroso. Se recargó contra la pared e inhalo profundamente. 

-Hay que intentarlo Sr.Pool, es nuestro objetivo que no haya testigos de lo que la memoria contiene y seguro usted ha visto su interior. 

-En realidad no lo he hecho. 

-No hay forma de que le crea, siempre tienen esa necesidad de revisar lo que trasladan. Por ello me encargaré de marcarlo para no dejarlo hasta que lo asesine. 

-Te haré cambiar de idea 

Deadpool lo tomó del brazo al cual le había destrozado la muñeca y al ser más alto lo levantó del suelo para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar y comenzó a golpearlo sin ningún tipo de piedad directamente en la cara, el pobre hombre, que en semejante situación podría ser considerado la víctima aún a pesar de que lo había provocado todo el mismo, no pudo hacer mucho y tuvo que soportar toda la paliza que recibió. Estaba al borde de quedar inconsciente cuando el mercenario se detuvo. 

-¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Me dejarás en paz? 

-Sólo muerto 

-Oh, eso se arregla fácil. 

Se acercó hasta el ventanal que daba hacia el exterior siempre cargando al hombre y con el mismo cuerpo del tipo rompió el cristal, lo dejó colgando hacia el exterior y con un rápido “No quiero un dolor de trasero extra” lo dejó caer. Una silueta roja y azul pasó a alta velocidad frente a él, bastante rápido como para que Deadpool reaccionara a tiempo y atrapó al tipo para salvarlo, como Deadpool no quería que se mantuviera con vida le disparó un par de veces, pero no le dio y  lo perdió de vista ya que su rescatador utilizó una especie de cuerda para salir de su vista columpiándose como un mono.  

-Mierda, ahora voy a tener un acosador. Ni siquiera es lindo. (¿Quién fue ese que lo salvó?) Quién sabe… Ahora tengo hambre. 

Wade fue a la cocina y rebuscó un poco en el refrigerador, pero no había mucho así que decidió hacerse un sándwich con las pocas cosas que había. Alguien entró en la habitación a través de las ventanas, y él continuó con la labor de alimentarse. Mientras ese alguien hablaba, Deadpool lo vio a través del filo de la puerta. Era un delgado, pero ejercitado cuerpo atrapado dentro de un traje rojo con azul similar al suyo. No tenía nada en particular contra él, pero le había robado a su presa y eso no le gustaba así que después de responder su pregunta comenzó a dispararle. Al hacerlo mantenía la mirada fija en el otro por lo que no se percató de que pisó el interruptor de la bomba. 

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Mierda, esto va a doler. 

Todo quedó envuelto en llamas. 

Su traje, prácticamente había sido consumido por el fuego y las personas se alejaban horrorizadas al verlo caminar tranquilamente. Tratándose de Deadpool, no tardó mucho en encontrar al tipo que erróneamente había tratado de amenazarlo con una explosión, en la cual de todos modos terminó atrapado, y lo asesinó dejando una linda firma con la misma sangre de su víctima. 

Al día siguiente empezó la búsqueda de la persona que lo había contratado para que le pagaran, de verdad quería ese dinero. Y sólo asesinó a uno antes de que se volviera a encontrar frente al tipo de la otra noche. 

-Tú eres el asesino de ese edificio ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la explosión? – preguntó el hombre araña. Él, después de ver la noticia en casa de la familia Stacy había dedicado todo su tiempo a buscarlo hasta que por fin lo encontró comiendo en un puesto de hotdogs en una calle. Spiderman no se lo creía, realmente no podía con la idea de que un criminal estaba relajado a plena vista de todos. 

-Tengo mis secretos. Tú eres el hombre araña ¿Cierto? He escuchado un poco de ti, pero es la primera vez que te veo. (Es más pequeño de lo que imagine ya que está de pie) 

-Voy a arrestarte. – se arriesgó a decir el arácnido, aunque no podía hacerlo porque no era policía. 

-De ninguna manera, debo terminar esta delicia primero.  – Deadpool dirigió la comida hacia lo que sería su boca así sin haber levantado la máscara ni nada, sin embargo, Spiderman atrapó sus manos en telarañas haciendo al hotdog caer, Deadpool, en cámara lenta, vio caer su hermoso almuerzo, estrellarse contra el suelo y la salchicha saliendo disparada a otro lado. Cayó de rodillas por la tristeza y sollozó un poco por la pérdida de su manjar. 

El hombre araña no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Esa persona no actuaba como un asesino, no al menos como los que había encontrado hasta ese momento. Estuvo a punto de disculparse por tirarle su comida, pero no era la mejor opción, eso lo haría ver menos y el otro podría tomar la ventaja. 

-Bien, ahora vendrás conmigo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Aparte de que tiras mi comida quieres arrestarme? ¡Tú no tienes corazón! 

-Cometiste un crimen. 

-Sí, yo asesine a ese hombre – y tal declaración hizo correr a las personas a una distancia prudente – (pero no demasiada porque el héroe araña está aquí) pero ni siquiera eso vale que me tires el hotdog que ni siquiera he probado – y a base de fuerza bruta rompió las telarañas que tenía limitándole el movimiento, por lo que el hombre araña se puso a la defensiva. – págame. 

-¿Qué? No. 

-Eso no es justo. – Deadpool iba a comenzar un berrinche y solo se detuvo al ver salir un hombre del edificio de enfrente de donde él estaba parado - Oye Spidey, espérame un momento, hay algo que debo hacer. 

Y corrió directamente a ese otro personaje de relleno con cuchillo en mano para amenazarlo y a solo centímetros de sujetarlo del saco, una telaraña atrapó su mano y lo dejó escapar despavorido. El hombre araña se puso frente a él. 

-No, Spidey, tengo que alcanzarlo, él me debe dinero y no me gusta que vaya por allí con vida la gente que me debe dinero. 

Y el amigable vecino sólo pensó que era un idiota por eso. Sin embargo, con alguien así no quería involucrarse demasiado y sacó su billetera. 

-Toma, es lo de tu hotdog.- Puso dinero frente a él, Deadpool lo vio y rio. Aceptó el dinero a pesar de que no había pagado la salchicha aún y tomando en cuenta lo que sucedía dudaba pagarla. – No puedes ir matando a quienes te deben dinero, eso está mal. 

El mercenario no estaba acostumbrado a recibir sermones sobre lo que estaba bien y mal. Era de hecho la primera vez que alguien le decía con seriedad y con verdaderos deseos de que se detuviera, que lo que hacía estaba mal. Era extraño, siempre se imaginó que cuando alguien le dijera eso se burlaría en la cara de ese pobre alguien estúpido, pero en ese momento en que estaba sucediendo no fue así para nada, de hecho, hasta tuvo una sensación cálida. Algo agradable al repetir las palabras de ese hombre dentro de su mente. 

-(Eso es genial) [Ésta persona es genial] Sí... –conversaba Deadpool con él mismo 

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Dejarás de hacerlo? 

-Si me enseñas otra forma de que me paguen, aparte de matarlos, tomaré esa alternativa. 

Muy en contra de lo que el hombre araña pretendía, decidió que antes de llevarlo a prisión, si podía ayudar a esa persona a abandonar el camino del mal tan solo un poco, lo haría. 

Y la “aventura” de estos dos comienza así. 


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Ah! Entró en ese callejón – gritó Deadpool apuntando un poco enfrente de ellos – creo que intenta perdernos.

-Yo creo que cualquiera intentaría perdernos – susurró Spiderman bajando un poco la cabeza como si intentara esconderse entre sus hombros. Después de todo se trataba de dos personajes extravagantes y claramente llamativos caminando por las calles. Y debido a que iba como un transeúnte más, seguro ninguno de los espectadores creía que se trataba del hombre araña real.

-Oh vamos, yo no puedo ir por los edificios como tú lo haces y no quisiste cargarme, no hay otra opción aparte de caminar, ¡Aunque justo ahora debemos correr o lo perderemos!

Y ambos aumentaron la velocidad para dar alcance al tipo. Ese pobre hombre, por el simple hecho de querer escapar, no se había fijado exactamente por dónde iba y había terminado de frente a una pared.

-Eso es lo bueno de estas historias – dijo Deadpool – Estos callejones sin salida aparecen convenientemente cuando uno, como principal, los necesita.

El hombre araña, haciendo caso omiso de ese extraño comentario, se acercó al hombre para intentar adivinar quién era. Ya que había aceptado esa singular misión de emergencia, ni siquiera había preguntado los detalles y ya que su compañero, no, eso era demasiado, ya que la persona junto a él era un asesino, no podía suponer que ese hombre fuera el malo o similares antes de tiempo.

-Sólo queremos hablar – intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Yo quiero dispararle – confesó Deadpool inocentemente como si fuera un pequeño detalle que pasaron por alto.

-¿Puede contarme quién es usted? – molesto, spiderman trató de ignorar la existencia misma del otro.

-Spidey, no nos interesa su historia, debe decirnos si nos puede pagar o el nombre de quién lo hará.

-Escuche Sr.Pool – empezó a hablar el sujeto – nosotros-

-Oh no, no me llames así, intenté ser educado una vez y terminé en una explosión (que tú mismo provocaste) como sea, contesta, no es tan difícil.

-Tú, vil mercenario

-¡¿Qué hay de la educación?! No deberías dejarla sólo porque te lo dije, atente a tu papel.

Y una pelea verbal comenzó.

Aunque no era el mejor método que al hombre araña se le ocurriría, Deadpool no estaba apuntándolo con un arma y eso era un buen paso. A partir de ese momento el arácnido los dejó discutir y se volvió más como un mediador que detenía al mercenario cada que perdía la paciencia y se decidía a matarlo. Le hubiera gustado intervenir, pero no entendía lo que pasaba y tal vez estaría un poquito desubicado si los interrumpía para preguntar. Algunas cosas fueron mencionadas, una misión súper difícil ultra secreta, información que movía al mundo. Y eso último captó la atención del hombre araña.

-¿Trafican información?

Tanto Deadpool como el otro hombre voltearon a ver al arácnido, del cual habían olvidado su presencia.

-Ups…- dijo el mercenario – creo que hemos dicho demasiado frente al héroe. –Miró al hombre que iba a pagarle y luego regresó la vista al arácnido -Sr.Spiderman, necesitamos privacidad, para discutir algunos asuntos de negocios. – Le mostró la palma de su mano mientras decía eso.

El hombre araña se mantuvo observándolo con molestia. Y se acercó al otro sujeto.

-Creo que hay algo que me tienes que explicar.

-No puedo dar información.

-Supongo que no – concordó y puso una posición pensativa – Es sólo que yo soy el hombre araña ¿Recuerdas? Y hay cosas que puedo hacer. Como llevarte a prisión y que te dejen allí dentro por el resto de tu vida. Pero si le pagas a esta persona lo contemplaré como un negocio justo.

Se lo pensó demasiado para el gusto de Deadpool que ya estaba ideando cómo asesinarlo y que pareciera un accidente frente a la araña. Por suerte para él y su vida, aceptó pagar si le entregaba la memoria que seguía en poder del mercenario. Spiderman decidió actuar como intermediario. Ambos se entregarían las cosas frente a él.

Siguieron a pie al otro hombre, para incomodidad del arácnido, hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, subieron a su oficina y este los hizo esperar mientras preparaban un maletín con la paga. Deadpool estaba sentado y jugando en una de esas sillas giratorias.

-No te pagan por la información-habló spiderman- si no por haber ido por ella ¿verdad?

-Es lo mismo.

-Hay una diferencia. No te están comprando la información, te contrataron para un trabajo que ya hiciste.

El mercenario no entendía de qué hablaba el otro. Ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran teniendo una conversación pues no esperaba respuestas, era más como si hubiera dicho un pensamiento en voz alta. Momentos después llegó alguien más vestido de traje café y dejó el dinero en el escritorio. Los dos desconocidos asintieron y el que trajo el dinero volvió a salir. Hubo un intercambio de mercancías, Deadpool se aseguró de que fuera dinero real y estuviera completo.

-Eso es todo. –dijo en voz bastante alta el hombre.

El sentido arácnido le advirtió de un peligro inminente y saltó al techo jalando a Deadpool y este al maletín consigo, en ese mismo instante balas atravesaron totalmente la pared que daba al pasillo asesinando a quien recién les había pagado. Spiderman se sintió mal por no haberlo salvado también, y en medio de sus lamentaciones notó a la persona que cargaba sacar un par de pistolas y apuntar.

-No lo hagas – dijo el hombre araña y salto por la ventana jalando con una telaraña la USB de la mano del fallecido.

Cayendo una gran distancia el mercenario sólo atinó en abrazar la cintura del único que podía salvarlos de esa situación. Demasiado cerca y apretando más allá del gusto del héroe. Se deslizaron entre los edificios hasta una estación de policía. Y salieron calmadamente.

-No, no. Eso fue increíble. –Deadpool iba agarrado del traje del otro un poco entre sus dedos desde atrás, evitando que se alejara de pronto-Ya tengo mi paga y aparte llevaste a la policía hacia ellos. Es como demasiado genial. (Y no fuimos arrestados también que es la mejor parte)

-Sí, bueno ¿Ya puedo irme? Mi novia me espera – Luego supo que decir eso último, en cierta forma, fue un error.

-¿Tienes novia? Uohh, yo tuve una, pero nos dejamos, ya sabes, no pudimos seguir como antes, aunque lo intentamos, se arruinó desde que empecé a usar una máscara.

El hombre araña continuó caminando en silencio. No sabía si Deadpool esperaba algún comentario al respecto, pero él no pensaba dárselo de ninguna forma.

-Así que tienes novia…- prosiguió el mercenario – Supongo que sí, después de todo cuando tú te quitas el traje sí eres alguien normal. Debes ser igual de genial.

Como si un impulso lo moviera, Deadpool levantó el brazo libre hasta la nuca de quien iba frente a él con la intención de jalar un poco de su máscara hacia arriba. El sentido arácnido le indicó que debía cuidarse de algo y al darse vuelta una mano se estrelló contra su cara.

-Oh, perdón. Quería ver tu rostro.

-De ninguna manera – alejó esa mano de su cara con un golpe – No puedes. No lo vuelvas a intentar.

-Spidey, spidey, decirme que no haga algo es como decirme que lo haga.

Y volvió a mover el brazo hacia la cabeza del arácnido que, como estaba de frente en esta ocasión, esquivó con facilidad. Lo intentó rápido con el otro brazo e igual lo esquivaron. Cuando iba a probar otra vez, el hombre araña saltó hacia atrás con una de esas extrañas y extremas piruetas tan características de él. Sin intención de rendirse el mercenario dio un paso hacia el frente para seguir con eso, pero unas telarañas atraparon sus pies contra el suelo, y sus manos hacia las paredes de los edificios cercanos. Sin ninguna palabra extra, el amigable vecino se retiró.

Wade Wilson llegó a su lindo hogar cuando el sol estaba ocultándose. Dejó caer un maletín en algún lugar que se estrelló contra latas de cerveza vacías haciendo un estruendo excesivo. Se sentó en el único espacio vacío de su sofá que la ropa sucia, las armas y la comida amontonada permitían. No tenía intención de detenerse hasta que le pagaran, pero se imaginó que le costaría mucho más y mucha más sangre que lo que había sucedido en realidad. El método “hablar” no era algo a lo que recurriera mucho, en especial porque por lo general el otro lado no aceptaba tan rápidamente. Ese hombre araña tenía bastante influencia.

Se levantó, fue al baño y se quitó la máscara. En el espejo podía ver su rostro. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Al quitarse la máscara seguía siendo él. No podía intentar otra cosa. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con el arácnido? No lo creía. ¿Cómo sería entonces?

Si analizaba la forma de actuar del otro durante ese poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos lo clasificaría como demasiado genial, el tipo de persona que te alegra que sea un héroe, a quien admiras y anhelas. ¿Sería igual al quitarse la máscara? ¿Sabría esa novia suya de su identidad?

Salió del baño quitándose el resto del traje. Tenía lo que quería. Ahora podía irse de vacaciones a Hawaii un buen tiempo.

En la noche vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones negros gastados y una sudadera negra de la cual aprovechó la capucha para cubrir las marcas de su rostro, decidió intentar dar un paseo. En la tienda de conveniencia a la cual iba ya lo recibían normalmente, había tardado un par de semanas, muchos gritos y varias llamadas a la policía para que los encargados dejaran de considerarlo un asaltante misterioso y aterrador. Sólo tomó una cerveza y unas papitas.

Caminó un poco por algunos callejones intransitados. Wade tendía a mostrar su rostro para asustar a algunas personas, pero nada más, aunque le gustaría, no podía ir por allí con orgullo mostrando la cosa en la que se había transformado porque todos comenzaban a ponerle demasiada atención y atención es lo que menos quería. Lo único malo de los lugares que elegía para estirar las piernas era que los maleantes también lo hacían. Casi nunca faltaban los dos o tres tipos que se le acercaban con un cuchillo para sacarle su dinero. Y esa noche no sería la diferencia.

-Turururu, camino tranquilo en la noche en un callejón oscuro en una historia de super héroes~ (o algo así)- Deadpool comió su última papita – me atacan y spidey viene a salvarme.

-¡Oye, tú! – Wade se detuvo al percatarse de que dos hombres con cuchillos (cuchillos, y eso que las armas las encuentras hasta en la tienda de la esquina) estaban justo frente a él impidiéndole el paso – será mejor que nos entregues todo lo que tienes.

-De esto hablaba. – el mercenario deslizo una mano al interior de su sudadera donde una pistola que siempre lo acompañaba se encontraba escondida y antes de que los malos pudieran si quiera amenazarlo para que dejara de hacer movimientos sospechosos, se levantaron de pronto del suelo y volvieron a caer colgados de cabeza.

El hombre araña aterrizó junto a él.

Había muchos comentarios que decir al respecto, bastantes bromas en la punta de su lengua impacientes por salir, pero Wade Wilson recordó que su rostro estaba expuesto y no quería que lo viera de esa manera, así que bajó la mirada y miró al lado contrario del arácnido.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto amablemente el héroe.

-Uh… sí

-¿Quieres que te acompañe fuera de este lugar?

-No, estoy bien – sin levantar la cabeza llevo su frente hacia la araña - ¿Siempre estás salvando al mundo?

-Más o menos. Entonces, me iré. Ten cuidado y llama a la policía para que venga por ellos.

Y así se alejó por lo alto de los edificios. Sólo entonces el mercenario lo miró fijamente mientras se iba. Recién había dicho algo de una novia y ya estaba luchando contra los malos otra vez. Era interesante. ¿Qué clase de persona podía mantener una novia si la dejaba constantemente? ¿Quién elegía colgar tipos de cabeza en lugar de una buena noche de pasión con una chica? ¿Qué era de la vida normal del hombre araña si siempre estaba cuidando a todos? ¿Quién era cuando se quitaba la máscara?

La curiosidad mató al gato.

-Es un dicho estúpido. Ni siquiera soy un gato. (¿Qué hay de las vacaciones en Hawaii?) [Hemos esperado mucho por eso] ¡Pero es Spidey! – Wade se descubrió la cabeza – Tengo que saber quién está bajo esa máscara (¡Ah! Ese es el título) [Es cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes]


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Parker caminaba tranquilo por las calles con algunos apuntes prestados dentro de su mochila que usaría para ponerse al día y que luego devolvería. No llevaba mucha prisa. Por fin parecía tener el día completamente para él, S.H.I.E.L.D. no lo estaba acosando con llamadas, Gwen estaba en una reunión exclusivamente familiar, su tía había ido con unas amigas a comer, ni siquiera los villanos estaban haciendo desastres cerca de él. Era relajante poder ser un chico normal que caminaba tranquilo de su escuela a su casa de vez en cuando. Si no fuera porque iba en público igual y era capaz de ponerse a saltar.  
Pero como Peter Parker no es Peter Parker sin que se le arruine su día, vio a lo lejos a un hombre vestido de rojo que identificó de inmediato. Tenía planeado ignorarlo y seguir su camino como si nada ocurriera, pero eso habría sido más raro siendo que todas las personas a su alrededor sí se estaban deteniendo para verlo. Así que se acercó como un joven cualquiera movido por la curiosidad inexistente en él. Allí estaba Deadpool de pie con una foto de Spiderman en una de sus manos mientras agitaba animadamente la otra.  
-Necesitamos una forma de localizarlo rápidamente. – se dirigía a toda la audiencia que poco a poco crecía – Si llega a haber un accidente y necesitamos a nuestro héroe lo mejor sería llamarlo a su celular. ¿Alguien lo tiene?  
Algunos de los espectadores gritaron en aprobación. Otras personas, más sensatas, comenzaron a alejarse. Peter quería alejarse, pero no iba a poder estar tranquilo si ahora resultaba que este sujeto iba a estar por allí tratando de localizarlo. No era agradable.  
-¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo? – se arriesgó a preguntarle. No había forma de que lo reconociera, no había problema.  
-Porque es genial – fue la infantil respuesta – me gustaría volverme su amigo.  
-Yo también quiero ser su amigo – agregó un niño que estaba allí sosteniendo otra foto al cual Peter no había visto por las personas que lo cubrían.  
-Todos queremos ser amigos de Spidey – continuó Deadpool – porque él es asombroso – y a pesar de la máscara, Peter juraría que lo vio sonreír, y por ello aparte del comentario no pudo contener una pequeñísima sonrisa en la que apenas si levantaba las comisuras de sus labios. – ahora tendré que mover mar y tierra para encontrarlo. – y eso no era bueno.  
-Tal vez el hombre araña no quiere ser localizado – no se le ocurrió nada mejor para tratar de detenerlo.  
-Claro que quiere – Deadpool simplemente afirmó una mentira – él me encontró a mí así que yo lo encontraré a él – Peter no sabía si decirle que su respuesta no concordaba con lo que había dicho. Al final mejor sólo se alejó y lo dejó haciendo sus cosas. Después de todo no era como si estuviera haciendo algo malo o dañino para la comunidad.  
Llegó a su casa y tomó una manzana del frutero de su mesa, subió a su habitación y se acostó unos momentos en su cama mientras la comía, luego alcanzó su mochila y sacó los apuntes. Peter era un buen estudiante así que no era de extrañar que ese momento que cualquier otro usaría para salir de fiesta o ver alguna película, él lo aprovechara para estudiar y hacer tarea.  
Para su mala suerte, ese tipo de suerte que parece ser la única que tiene, vio al mercenario hacer lo mismo bastantes más ocasiones de las que le gustaría, a veces de cerca, de lejos una vez incluso por televisión ya que el sujeto se había subido a una escultura y tuvieron que ir varios policías a bajarlo.  
Otro día iba caminando por las calles junto con Gwen, tomados de la mano como una pareja normal que no resaltaría para nadie.   
Excepto, aparentemente, para ese nuevo incordio con el que al parecer Peter estaba condenado a encontrarse ahora, Deadpool, que con su cercanía activó su sentido arácnido, obviamente, era alguien peligroso en quien desconfiar, de hecho, aún no se explicaba el por qué lo había dejado ir en lugar de entregarlo a la policía si el tráfico de información era totalmente ilegal, en fin, después de percatarse de su presencia se giró sin soltar la mano de su novia y lo observó detenerse para hablarles.  
-Ustedes parecen lo bastante patéticos como para ser víctimas constantemente.  
-¿Disculpa? – Peter tuvo una ligera sonrisa ante la rápida respuesta de Gwen ofendida y de alguna manera amenazante, luego también le dirigió una mirada molesta al otro tipo que acababa de insultar a su novia.  
-Sí, sí, probablemente los asaltan mucho y el hombre araña los ha salvado ¿saben cómo contactarlo?  
Gwen le dedicó una mirada desconfiada y luego miró a Peter, quien usando sus escasos dotes de actuación trató de fingir que no tenía nada que decirle alzando los hombros. Y así los dejó en paz. Pero esa paz no era una cosa perpetua, Peter ignoraba por qué Deadpool había elegido esa zona, la ciudad era lo suficientemente grande como para que él pudiera andar haciendo sus cosas lejos, pero no, se lo encontraba y se lo encontraba y se lo encontraba y aunque Deadpool parecía no darse cuenta de su existencia siquiera, lo cual era bastante bueno, comenzaba a ser una molestia verlo.  
Era una bella tarde de verano, el hombre araña estaba sentado en la esquina del techo de un edificio de correos, su sentido arácnido sin fallos lo hizo voltear, quizá la sorpresa más que otra cosa no lo dejó moverse a tiempo y Deadpool se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y casi haciendo que ambos cayeran a la calle.  
-¡Spidey! – dijo contento - ¿me extrañaste? Te extrañe.  
-¿Por qué pasa esto? – preguntó mientras lo alejaba - Nunca antes te había visto y ahora me encuentro contigo en todos lados.  
-¡Oh! Pero spidey, significa que es cosa del destino, una vez que nuestros caminos se cruzan no pueden volver a separarse. – dijo con emoción – y en realidad, no nos hemos encontrado más que aquella vez que cobramos por mi trabajo (y esa vez que solo spidey estaba con el traje, pero él no tiene forma de saberlo) [a menos que…] – la revelación que llegó al mercenario espantó un poco al arácnido - ¡nos hemos encontrado cuando tú no tenías tu traje puesto!  
“oh diablos” pensó, no tenía que darle ninguna pista sobre ello, Deadpool no podía nunca JAMAS enterarse de su identidad secreta, ni siquiera sospecharlo, podría considerarlo la única persona en particular que NO quería que se enterara.  
-No – logró decir con algo de dificultad porque las palabras se le atoraban debido al pánico de que pudiese descubrirlo.  
-Spidey, es demasiado tarde para que te retractes, nos hemos encontrado – puso sus manos en puño a la altura de sus hombros sin separar los codos de los costados y levantó los pies rápidamente con algo de emoción – debiste haberme hablado, te he estado buscando, debes saberlo ya que me viste y todo lo que he hecho estos días ha sido buscarte. Spidey, spidey, solo quiero saber quién eres. – y estiró los brazos con una clara intención de llegar a su máscara, pero el superhéroe se puso de pie quedando fuera de su alcance.  
-No nos hemos encontrado sin los trajes puestos – pudo decir con más firmeza y saltó lanzándose al vacío, luego con una telaraña se balanceó hacia otra parte alejándose lo más rápido que podía de allí.  
Se detuvo sosteniéndose en la ventana a la mitad de un edificio de cristales un par de calles más al frente. Debía ser cuidadoso, con aquella revelación si hacía o decía algo extraño en frente de Deadpool sin su traje podría ser descubierto. Esperaba que no, después de todo a parte de esas dos veces en las que cruzaron palabras nunca se fijó en él.   
-¡Spidey! – escuchó de pronto y con algo de pánico miro alrededor casi esperando ver a Deadpool en alguna ventana junto a él, por suerte no – spidey ¿por qué te vas así? – y entonces supo que el sonido venía de abajo – no es justo que me abandones así, ibas a enseñarme a ser una buena persona.  
Sólo por curiosidad bajó al suelo para estar a su altura y vio que el otro tenía los tobillos rotos.  
-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó señalando la zona  
-Bueno, como te fuiste así tuve que saltar también para tratar de alcanzarte y olvidé sacar algo para evitar el impacto contra el suelo, y bueno, me rompí esto, pero no te preocupes, tengo un factor curativo que me dejará como si nada me hubiera pasado. Ya sabes, como con la explosión de aquel edificio.  
\- Ah – Ese era un gran dato porque, aunque ya lo había olvidado hasta el momento, spiderman no sabía cómo había salido de aquella explosión. - ¿y qué fue eso último que dijiste? ¿Por qué me sigues?  
-¡Ibas a enseñarme a ser una buena persona! – estiró los brazos hacia arriba en un intento de dar mucho énfasis a lo que decía – no soy el tipo de personas que se arreglan con un día, soy un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? Malo. ¡Aunque no malo del todo! Solo por conveniencia.  
El hombre araña dio un suspiro.  
-Nunca dije que te enseñaría a ser una buena persona.  
-No con las palabras exactas, pero se prestaba a interpretaciones.  
Spiderman rodó los ojos, aunque fue un gesto que el otro no notó debido a la máscara. Le dio la espalda para alejarse caminando y Deadpool, por su parte, lo tomó como un gesto de que podía permanecer junto a él. El resto del día fue casi igual que cualquier otro para el superhéroe, con el único cambio de que ahora tenía a su espectador personal.  
Y aunque fue molesto al principio, después de que detuvo a algunos ladrones y que en cada ocasión él se acercara diciendo “Eres tan genial, spidey” mientras la persona a la que había salvado lo miraba de mala gana, provocó que terminara siendo algo agradable tenerlo allí a lado.  
Aunque no demasiado, y no especialmente cuando ya tenía que regresar a casa y no sabía cómo deshacerse del mercenario.  
-¡Deja de seguirme! – le gritó cuando las luces comenzaban a encenderse pues la luz natural ya era muy poca – fue suficiente que estuvieras por ahí todo el día de hoy.  
-Nunca es suficiente, spidey. – y extrañamente, aquel hombre de rojo y negro dejó su acostumbrada posición por una más recta y pareciera que incluso su voz se hizo más seria – Estar contigo, y ver lo que haces, de lo que eres capaz es una increíble inspiración para mí. Me alegra mucho que me dejaras acompañarte.  
El hombre araña no sabía de qué forma tomarse eso. Era uno de los cumplidos más serios y sinceros que le habían dicho. Quizá era el mayor. Porque viniendo de una persona con una naturaleza a la que se le podría considerad mala tenía más impacto que los de otros que lo admiraban de lejos o quienes se dejaban llevar por el agradecimiento de haber sido rescatados.  
Tenía algo que decir, estaba seguro, pero era como si todas las palabras se hubieran amontonado en su garganta y no lo dejaran emitir sonido alguno, también sentía su cara caliente y no podía explicar por qué. Cuando deadpool recobró su aura natural y parecía que iba a decir algo, Spiderman le lanzó una telaraña al lugar donde estaría su boca, sabía que sobre la máscara no serviría del todo, pero el otro recibió el mensaje de guardar silencio.  
Y así sin más, Spiderman se alejó y deadpool no lo siguió.


	5. Chapter 5

A Deadpool ya le agradaba ese puesto de hot dogs, probablemente porque fue allí donde tuvo su primer encuentro con Spidey (claro, el de aquel edificio donde le disparamos y terminamos en una explosión no cuenta) y en su interior tenía la vaga esperanza de que podría buscarlo allí. Por eso siempre desayunaba allí. El hombre que las primeras veces le había temido, igual que cualquier otra persona normal, ahora ya le tenía una salchicha preparada.

-Eso suena tan mal – Deadpool con su máscara levantada hasta la altura de su nariz comía sin preocupaciones – yo como salchichas todas las mañanas – tenía la boca llena de alimento – de salchicha.

-Usted siempre viene, Sr.Pool – le habló el dueño de aquel carrito de hot dogs que parecía no tener demasiados clientes aparte de él, o quizás porque estaba él – le regalaré la bebida esta vez. La cual aceptó encantado.

Fue cuando lo vio. Spiderman se balanceaba a un par de calles que convenientemente le quedaban a la vista. Salió de inmediato tras de él sin que el hombre se alterara porque no le pagó, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y el sujeto no era tan tonto como para discutir con un hombre que viajaba con dos espadas a su espalda, un par de armas, y que había estado en los noticiarios como sospechoso (y culpable) de crímenes.

A Deadpool le tomó más tiempo del que creyó alcanzar al héroe, era una molestia que él estuviera atrapado en el suelo y aunque vio varias motos y autos tan sencillamente listos para ser tomadas por él, no lo hizo, no señor, no si trataba de ser alguien bueno y respetable para que aquel hombre araña lo viera.

Fue solo porque el arácnido se detuvo en una pared de esa forma que solo él podía que Deadpool lo alcanzó, parecía que el hombre miraba algo entre la multitud al frente, pero obviamente el mercenario no podía decir de qué se trataba y ni siquiera le importaba.

-¡Hey, arañita! – el héroe no lo miró ni dio muestras de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia así que gritó más fuerte - ¡SPIDEY!

Y entonces sí que volteó, junto con otras muchas personas. Estaban a un par de pisos de distancia y aun así Wade se sentía capaz de afirmar que el otro había suspirado. Más allá de lo que el mercenario esperaba, Spiderman bajó y se paró junto a él.

-Vamos a salvar el día hoy también, spidey.

-No, ya no. Me has estado siguiendo durante días ¿no te cansas? Además, tú ni siquiera “salvas el día” – recalcó haciendo el movimiento con los dedos – solo te paras allí a ver mientras yo verdaderamente peleo contra las personas que amenazan la ciudad.

-Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? (algo idiota, seguramente) Es fácil distraerse cuando te veo haciendo esos movimientos ¿sabes que la flexibilidad con la que cuentas no es normal? Me hace querer probar algunos agradables movimientos de cama contigo.

-No puedo creerlo – el hombre araña golpeó su cabeza con la palma de su mano – hay algo malo en ti, algo realmente malo. Ya no quiero que me sigas.

-Pero, spidey, somos amigos.

-No lo somos - Deadpool puso la cara más triste de la que fue capaz. – No, definitivamente no lo somos – remarcó el héroe casi para sí mismo pues se había sentido al borde de decirle al otro que sí lo eran.

Durante unos instantes el mercenario se mantuvo en silencio, luego comenzó a agitar las manos y las piernas en un berrinche.

-Yo quiero ser el amigo de spidey, spidey y yo seremos los mejores amigos y combatiremos el crimen juntos. (No olvides lo importante, hombre) ¿Lo importante? (La máscara) [Nos estamos perdiendo las vacaciones por eso] ¡Cierto! – dirigió una mirada al otro que lo miraba extrañado por su monólogo – [Pero no puedes solo quitársela, lo notará] Que lo haga él mismo (exacto, genio, usa el refresco, entonces tendrá que quitársela para limpiarse)

Sin pensar en nada más Deadpool abrió el refresco de lata previamente agitado, en cuanto lo hizo todo su contenido salió disparado al rostro del otro a quien tomó por completa sorpresa y por eso no se quitó a tiempo. Luego no se movió.

Hubo algunas risas de las personas que actualmente estaban pasando por allí, no hay que olvidarlo, estaban en medio de una calle pública y transitada. Deadpool puso una bella cereza en el pastel preguntando:

-¿Te quitarás la máscara para limpiarte? – luego tardó un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, que la barbilla le dolía bastante y que el hombre araña ya no estaba.

Spiderman por su parte estaba en lo alto de un edificio, enojado, tuvo que quitarse la máscara para exprimirla y limpiarse.

La vida de Peter era cada vez menos, es decir, le dedicaba más tiempo a estar salvando la ciudad que a ser un adolescente normal. Pero a veces se daba el tiempo. Ser Peter, estudiar, estar con Gwen, una salida con Harry que estaba en la ciudad, descansar junto a su tía. Todo eso conllevaba el ser un chico normal, debilucho, y bueno, a los malos les atrae.

Peter estaba siendo asaltado. Caminaba por la calle una noche cuando la punta de un cuchillo se presionó en uno de sus costados y una voz profunda le dijo que se mantuviera callado, el malo lo guio y se alejaron algo del tumulto de personas a uno de esos típicos callejones que estaban por todos lados y antes de que pudiera defenderse, su sentido arácnido vibró y el otro sujeto fue jalado hacia atrás repentinamente. Él se giró con prontitud y no pudo hacer más cuando vio al responsable de ello. Se trataba de ese mercenario que estaba siendo un dolor de trasero últimamente, pero era su vestuario lo que Peter no pudo dejar de ver porque, aparte de esa máscara que siempre llevaba, los guantes y las botas, el resto era un rosado conjunto de un pijama de hello kitty y es que no terminaba allí, Peter, este Peter Parker que creía haber perdido la habilidad de moverse, tenía exactamente el mismo pijama. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo que Deadpool lanzaba al suelo al ladrón inconsciente.

-Eso, bum, ahora yo soy el chico bueno. – el mercenario acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de cadera y bajó las pistolas que tenía en mano y que nunca utilizó. Luego miró a Peter que se tensó - ¿Estás bien, mocoso? – y el ligero temor de que lo descubriera se esfumó con esas palabras. Apenas si pudo asentir un poco. Por lo que el otro se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Hey! – gritó y cuando Deadpool se detuvo para escuchar el por qué lo detenía se hizo un caos porque ni siquiera él sabía porque lo había llamado. Respiro y se calmó. - Gracias, chico bueno.

-Oye, dile eso a Spiderman. – señaló, y Peter se volvió a alterar, aunque el hombre en pijama no lo notó porque se fue de inmediato sin darle otra mirada.

-Spiderman lo sabe – Luego Peter se sorprendió de haber dicho esas palabras.

Era un caluroso día de abril con momentos en los que Peter se preguntaba seriamente el por qué usaba un traje de cuerpo completo. Balancearse en lo alto de los edificios era una agradable idea con todo ese aire pegándole directamente, pero su telaraña no era infinita y si seguía desperdiciándola así quizá sus lanzaredes se quedarían vacíos para algún momento crucial, así que se apegó un poco al suelo. Y su sentido arácnido inmediatamente comenzó a alterarse.

Wade estaba parado detrás de un poste que en realidad no lo cubría para nada y Spidey se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo en serio. Decidió ignorarlo y fingir que de verdad no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Caminó y una serie de estruendosos ruidos lo seguían “sigilosamente” de cerca. Solo unos momentos después y sin que el hombre araña realmente se hubiera percatado de cómo llegó allá, Deadpool salió frente a él.

-Hola spidey.

-Dios… - suspiró exasperado - ¿Dónde quedaron tus intentos de esconderte?

-Me estaba aburriendo (En verdad tratábamos de llamar su atención) Es más divertido caminar junto a ti.

-Te dije que ya no te quería pegado a mi todo el tiempo.

-Sí, spidey, pero si no estoy junto a ti ¿Cómo se supone que descubra quién está bajo esa sensual máscara que llevas?

-La idea es que no lo hagas.

-Yo creo que la idea es que te ruegue. Puedo hacerlo ¿Te gusta de rodillas? (¿Él o nosotros?) Cualquier opción estaría bien.

-Definitivamente no.

-Entonces es para mostrarte que puedo ser bueno, y te vuelvas mi amigo (y veamos bajo su máscara) y veamos bajo tu máscara.

Si Deadpool pudiera ver sus ojos hubiera notado como los puso en blanco bastante harto de esa conversación. Luego vino un silencio. Spiderman se comenzó a extrañar pues creyó que aquel mercenario que tenía en frente comenzaría a alardear sobre que ha estado salvando gente, o una en específico en caso de que solo hubiera sido una coincidencia, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo en un extraño silencio que no supo cómo interpretar. Y mientras jalaba un poco su traje con esperanza de oxigenar su cuerpo se preguntó si el hombre en verdad trataba de ser bueno, si de verdad estaba llegando al punto de hacer buenas acciones y no venir a restregárselas en la cara para quedar bien.

-Vamos a comer un helado, Spidey – dijo de pronto.

El hombre araña se sentía desfallecer de calor así que aceptó diciéndole que él pagara. Deadpool se alegró de ser el hombre de la cita y el héroe no volvió a mencionar nada mientras se encaminaban a algún parque donde seguramente encontrarían los refrigerios. Recibieron los helados y la mirada penetrante, constante y una ligera risa malvada por parte del mercenario lo hizo darse cuenta de la intención del otro.

Bien, tendría que levantar la máscara “solo es la boca” pensó y lo hizo con mucho cuidado y lo menos que era posible, por eso ni siquiera se descubrió la nariz, lo que le dificultó el alcanzar su postre así que al lamerlo estiró mucho su lengua.

-Eso es erótico – dijo Deadpool con una voz un tanto ronca que provocó un escalofrío por la columna del hombre araña que solo atinó a lanzarle el helado a la cabeza y alejarse a toda velocidad del lugar.

Había pasado tiempo, tiempo en el que Deadpool seguía con la insistencia de estar junto a su amado hombre araña y donde trataba por diversos medios descubrir quién era. Ya era como una rutina, una rutina agradable, a decir verdad. Casi podía decir que era su parte favorita del día.

Wade Wilson iba caminando de regreso de hacer unas compras cuando vio en aquel puente un enorme letrero de TE AMO hecho con telarañas. Y aunque quería bromear diciendo que era para él mismo, el saber que de hecho no lo era, por alguna razón le molestó.

Después de ese día no volvió a ver al hombre araña.


	6. Chapter 6

Cinco meses, todo ese tiempo es el que ha transcurrido desde que Nueva York tuvo noticias del hombre araña. La soledad se siente con bastante fuerza, demasiado más de lo que se creyó alguna vez podría dar su ausencia. Deadpool estaba aburrido. ¿Qué era de su vida ahora que no estaba? Porque, independientemente del crimen en aumento, ya no tenía cómo pasar el rato. No le quedaría de otra que buscar un trabajo porque el dinero de la última vez ya se le estaba terminando. Quién sabe, igual y tomaba algo lo suficientemente malo como para llamar la atención del arácnido y así regresar a aquel día a día que comenzaba a ser entretenido.  
Estaba encerrado en su apartamento abanicándose con un periódico, el clima no era en el que uno necesitara hacer eso, pero el mercenario consideraba que era lo más adecuado para ese momento de flojera. Tenía una bolsa de frituras sin terminar desparramada por el suelo y varias latas de cerveza vacías por aquí y por allá. Incluyendo la ropa por todos lados, platos de comida de hace ya varios días en diferentes lugares y armas que un ejército envidiaría a la vista de cualquiera que decidiera hacer una visita, hacían del lugar acogedor para Wade Wilson.  
Tenía el televisor encendido y no vestía ninguna prenda; su traje estaba escurriéndose después del último intento de lavarlo. Las noticias pasaban lo mismo de siempre, delincuencia, crimen, robos. –¡Abuurriidoo! Es lo típico en una historia de superhéroes como esta. Siempre se tiene que enterar de lo que pasa y no piensan en nosotros que sólo queremos ver un poco de porno en paz. (Dada la cantidad de tiempo y la situación, es aquí donde Spidey hace su reaparición y nos moja a todos.)  
En ese momento [Como era de esperar] una noticia sobre un asalto llamó la atención de Wade, un tipo en un traje de rinoceronte mecánico gigante aterrorizaba un lugar.  
-Ese traje está de poca madre – dijo en voz alta para él mismo - ¡Quiero uno! Creo que se lo iré a pedir prestado un rato. – y se levantó para tomar un amistoso bazooka y dirigirse a tener una pacífica plática con el rinoceronte. Al abrir la puerta el viento que lo golpeo le hizo recordar que estaba desnudo así que se vio obligado a regresar. Para su mala suerte, su traje seguía húmedo, y mientras se debatía entre ponérselo así y que le diera friecito o esperar a que se secara, las noticias, que continuaban con su transmisión, mencionaron algo que lo llevaron de vuelta frente a la TV.  
-Cosas estúpidas sin importancia que a nadie le interesan … Spiderman… y más bla bla bla sin sentido.  
-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – y en la pantalla se veía un spiderman – (¿Se encogió?) [Ese no es spidey] Lo pensaría, pero no sé, no me van los niños.  
Porque quien estaba en la pantalla frente al futuro traje de Wade era, quizá, el hijo perdido del hombre araña. Oh claro, instantes después un spiderman más grande, más tonificado, que le quedaba mil veces mejor su traje apareció. Y Wade se emocionó bastante. Ese era más su tipo. La cámara grabó toda la pelea, con el hombre araña como ganador porque esta es su historia y no puede perder. –Al final esa batalla increíble para todos, dejó un final triste para deadpool, su traje había sido dañado seriamente y su spidey había recibido una herida en el brazo.  
Sabía que no había muchas probabilidades de encontrarlo, pero aun así se puso su traje, así húmedo pues spidey merecía sacrificios, y corrió al lugar donde la batalla se había dado. Llego a una calle desierta de civiles con algunos tipos que se encargaban de limpiar desastres y policías de segunda. Obviamente el héroe ya no estaba.  
Caminó en medio de la escena ignorando a las autoridades que le gritaban que saliera de ahí. Era como si, estúpidamente, tratara de retomar todos esos fragmentos de Spidey que quedaban como esencia y conservarlos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Lo quería de regreso.  
Fue una semana después de aquel suceso que había regresado al puesto de hotdogs.  
-Sr. Pool, ya lo extrañaba, casi dos meses desde la última vez que vino.  
-Sí, sí. Ya sabes, pasó una mierda que te saca del sofá y regresas al mundo con una jodida esperanza de algo que seguramente no sucederá.  
Y no lo hizo.  
Pero Wade regresó a esa vieja costumbre de desayunar en el carrito de perros calientes.  
Era un viernes en la noche cuando lo vio. Balanceándose con prisa. Y Wade hizo uso de todas sus habilidades que normalmente solo saca en combate para alcanzarlo.  
Peter había olvidado devolver unos libros, era el último día, la última oportunidad, así que salió a último segundo y para llegar a tiempo lo hizo con su traje para aprovechar sus habilidades de araña. Se negaba rotundamente a tener una mancha en su historial de préstamos. Se detuvo en un callejón cercano a la biblioteca a cambiarse pues nada justificaría que Spiderman estuviera devolviendo las cosas de un don nadie como Peter. De repente mientras se quitaba la máscara, su sentido arácnido enloqueció y apenas si se alcanzó a cubrirse otra vez cuando un mercenario en quien ya no había pensado, salió de repente con brazos abiertos tratando de lanzarse sobre él mientras gritaba su nombre de héroe. Aunque pegó a Deadpool en la pared y salió corriendo no alcanzó a devolverlo.  
Y Wade se percató que la reacción de Spiderman había sido más agresiva de lo normal.  
Extrañamente, Deadpool ya no se podía acercar a su héroe, ya casi no lo veía, el otro parecía evitarlo por completo y si lograba acercarse lo suficiente para intentar entablar una decente conversación el arácnido decía algo cortante y frio o simplemente bufaba con enojo y se alejaba. El mercenario, sin embargo, nunca abandonó los constantes intentos de lo que ya antes quería, es decir, descubrir quién era y ni esa aura amenazante que ahora se cargaba el héroe era suficiente para hacerlo desistir. Porque a pesar de todo era intuitivo y sabía que había algo mal.  
El hombre araña estaba harto de esa presencia que no le pasaba desapercibida en absoluto. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba Deadpool seguirlo? Todo por un capricho, el más horrible capricho que se pudo conseguir contra alguien que atesoraba tanto su identidad secreta y lo peor era que ya en un par de veces había estado cerca de verlo mientras se quitaba la máscara, cada vez le costaba más y más perderlo para que no averiguara dónde vivía.  
Se sentía al borde de la frustración explosiva en la que de verdad trataría de arrancarle la cabeza sin importarle nada más pues el otro tenía un factor curativo que al menos lo salvaría de ir a prisión por asesinato.  
Y claro, Deadpool estaba allí para hacer explotar todo lo que trataba de mantener tranquilo, llegando, directamente con descaro, a tratar de levantar su máscara. La gota que derramó el vaso ya había pasado, fue más como quebrar el vaso para que todo se desbordara.  
Spiderman lanzó con toda su fuerza un puñetazo directo al rostro del otro que lo lanzó un par de metros a lo lejos.  
-¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! – gritó mientras saltaba para ir junto al otro que había terminado en el suelo y ponerse sobre él - ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que siempre venir a molestar y molestar? – y volvió a golpearlo de lleno en la cara – Eres desagradable, te quiero lejos de mí, lejos de mi vida – cada palabra era un golpe literal y aunque seguramente esa nariz ya estaba rota y la humedad en esa máscara roja era de sangre que no se notaba continuó - ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, NO PUEDES ESTAR JUNTO A MI!– gritó tan fuerte que no le sorprendería que se desgarrara la garganta - ¡HAZME CASO, GWEN!  
Luego se detuvo.  
Respiraba pesadamente, con el brazo en alto preparado para un puñetazo que ya no se dio. Entonces, mientras la adrenalina bajaba sin cambiar de posición, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y su cuerpo a temblar. Estaba enojado, enojado, frustrado y avergonzado.  
-Lo siento – dijo levemente mientras se levantaba y dejaba al mercenario libre de hacer algún movimiento.  
-Oh, babyboy, todo está bien - Deadpool se incorporó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no acabara de ser el costal en el que el hombre araña se descargó de algo de lo que en realidad no era responsable – entiendo que soy molesto a veces.  
-No – Spiderman negó, esa no era la razón. - Estoy mal ¿Sí? Sólo, perdí a alguien importante – desvió la mirada al suelo sin saber cómo disculparse, sin saber si debería, sin saber si alejarse era mejor o no - No lo entiendes.  
-No necesito entenderlo – Deadpool abrazó de pronto a Spiderman, tan repentinamente que el héroe no hizo nada para detenerlo, ya entre sus brazos trató de alejarse, aunque por el hecho de que no lo estaba consiguiendo ni un poco fue claro que no lo intentaba de verdad – esa otra persona, quien quiera que sea, no me importa.  
Y Peter se enojó otra vez, porque era Gwen de quien hablaba, la mujer a quien amaba, ella importaba, lo importaba todo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar una réplica cuando el otro lo apretó más contra su pecho y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del arácnido.  
-Me importas tú, solo tú, tú lo eres todo – continuó Deadpool con la voz más seria que recordaba – y si lo que necesitas es golpearme para que estés bien, no me importa, si lo que quieres es gritar o llorar, entonces hazlo, voy a estar aquí para ti.  
Peter nunca sabría explicar cómo es que el peso de todo se fue en ese instante. Cómo aquello que creyó haber logrado tras meses encerrado lejos de la civilización y que en realidad no había dejado de acosarlo, se volvió realidad en los brazos de un medio asesino psicópata al que acababa de golpear en el techo de un edificio. Lo abrazó de vuelta y se aferró a ese instante.  
Estaba bien, algo era cálido. Sabía que podía confiar en esas palabras.  
Spiderman dejó de esquivarlo y tratarlo tan mal, por lo que, de alguna manera, regresaron un poco a la rutina anterior.  
Sabía que algo pasaba porque Deadpool ya nunca iba directo a su máscara. Y también el significado de ‘espacio personal’ parecía haber volado del diccionario de aquel mercenario ahora empalagoso. Confirmando ambas cosas, un día Deadpool llegó y lo abrazó desde atrás diciendo una cosa que acabó con cualquier intento de lucha que Spiderman pudo intentar.  
-¿Spidey? – Deadpool aprovechó la falta de rechazo para deslizar las manos a lo largo y ancho del torso del héroe entre sus brazos que, obviamente, por el movimiento se alejó de golpe.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué? (Lo que dijiste) [Tienes que repetirlo, fue información omitida por narración] ¡Oh! Bueno, he estado pensando, ya no quiero hacerte enojar conmigo así que ya no trataré de ver lo que hay bajo tu máscara, Sweetums. Secreto de héroe. Identidad secreta. Lo tengo, lo respeto.  
El hombre araña bajó un poco los hombros y no pudo despegar la vista del otro. De cierta forma, el que le dijera que ya no iba a seguir intentándolo lo hacía sentir un poco dece-  
-¿Decepcionado? – Habló Deadpool - ¿Estas decepcionado? – Spiderman intentó negar inútilmente así que el mercenario retomó la palabra con emoción - ¡Lo estás! ¡Quieres que lo siga intentando!  
-¡No! No lo estoy, definitivamente no lo estoy. No lo hagas. Solo… no me esperaba tal consideración de tu parte.  
-Me ofendes, spidey, yo soy muy considerado.  
-Es bueno saberlo, ahora eres un peso menos.  
Y Spiderman se fue porque algo se agitaba en su interior y no tenía ganas de quedarse a averiguar de qué se trataba.


	7. Chapter 7

Había algo diferente, sí, Peter lo sabía.

Y no se refería al hecho de que, si pasaba demasiado tiempo en paz y tranquilidad durante sus rondas, se encontraba a sí mismo mirando a todos lados y buscando alrededor a cierto mercenario, y que en cuanto se daba cuenta de ello se lanzaba de algún edificio y se balanceaba lejos como si fuera capaz de dejar esas intenciones atrás.

Tampoco al hecho de que si estaban juntos lo miraba demasiado casi esperando -aunque obviamente no lo hacía- que aquello que dijo fuera mentira e intentara algún truco para quitarle la máscara o que lo hiciera directamente y entonces tuviera que detener sus manos. Y no pasaba, y entonces Deadpool le preguntaba por qué lo estaba mirando tanto y él no supiera que decir y solo respondiera de forma hosca y huyera del lugar.

Definitivamente no se trataba de que un par de veces lo había visto de lejos y en lugar de alejarse como usualmente lo haría, se quedaba viéndolo y descubría que aquel medio villano estaba sacando a relucir su mitad heroica y salvaba a un par de personas y ayudaba a una ancianita a cruzar la calle y que sintió algo super raro en el pecho por la ternura -no ternura- que le dio la escena de ese tipo vestido de rojo que tenía un aura de peligro, cargado de armas y con dos espadas en la espalda caminando lentamente del brazo de una mujer que ya necesitaba bastón para andar. Y que la próxima vez que lo veía comenzaba a desear que le contara sobre esas cosas buenas que hacía.

Obviamente no hablaba de que a veces, cuando Deadpool no se aparecía, él se preguntaba dónde estaría y le molestaba un poco que aquel hombre no se esforzara lo suficiente para buscarlo y pasar el día con él, y que cuando la hacía de héroe y solo tenía como respuesta un forzado gracias o un golpe en la cara con un periódico que tenía en toda la hoja una foto suya tomada por él mismo que decía “Amenaza a la ciudad” o en los espectaculares JJJ gritaba improperios contra él, deseaba a aquel sujeto loco a su lado. Y luego no, claro que no, porque ¿Cómo iba a quererlo? No necesitaba consuelo, y si sí, bueno, no de él.

Incluso con ese algo diferente no implicaba el que su sentido arácnido ya no reaccionaba cuando el otro se acercaba y por lo tanto significaba que por alguna razón ya no lo consideraba una amenaza para él, lo que debería ser una total mentira, ese mercenario era absolutamente una amenaza. Aunque ya no había hecho nada que pudiera considerarse precisamente malo, eso no lo volvía bueno, y aunque trataba de redimirse y siempre intentaba quedar bien con él, por él y eso no podía evitar hacerlo un poco feliz, no podía dejar de ser una amenaza, Peter no podía confiar en él. No podía. No, no en él y esa expresión corporal tan extravagante y esa locura constante que ya no lo ponía nervioso, no con esos monólogos que sabía a veces hacía como si conversara con él mismo y lo entendía y lo dejaba ser. No, no, no.

Ni siquiera era el que desde aquella vez en que se descargó con él, la muerte de Gwen había dejado de ser una carga y se había vuelto una experiencia, que ya no lloraba por ella en las noches o cuando la recordaba. Que visitar su tumba se había transformado en algo que podía hacer sin romperse, y era verdad y sin esfuerzo. Y que agradecía la comprensión de esa persona, que si lo hubiera querido quizá incluso lo podría haber matado, pero no, decidió aceptar toda su frustración y luego lo consoló. Y es que eso no era cualquier cosa.

Más o menos se acercaba a que cuando Peter rememoraba su día pensando en lo que aprendió y la forma en la que podía crecer como héroe y persona, inevitablemente al pensar en lo que sea que Deadpool hubiera hecho en el día en cuestión terminaba sonriendo estúpidamente y entonces se tenía que levantar y decirle a la tía May que iba a algún lado solo para poder ir corriendo y así tratar de despejarse de cualquier cosa.

Era algo como que Peter al caminar de regreso de la escuela o de la biblioteca o de donde fuera siempre notaba que inconscientemente, obvio no lo haría a propósito, tomaba aquellos caminos más largos que pasaban por lugares donde Deadpool solía estar y que miraba a todo el alrededor para no perderse de ningún rincón y se percatara de que lo estaba buscando únicamente cuando lo encontraba y se le quedaba viendo como si se tratara de algo realmente interesante, cuando no, totalmente no.

Quizá era que Deadpool había comenzado a hacer más movimientos sobre él que le ponían los cabellos de punta. Como abrazarlo; siempre lo abrazaba, y ya que su traicionero sentido arácnido no lo apoyaba, el mercenario podía llegar de sorpresa por su espalda, y debido a que era más grande, atraparlo totalmente entre sus brazos con bastante fuerza sin que él pudiera quitárselo de encima y no es que en realidad no fuera capaz, es que, solo… no lo hacía. Iba más allá cuando las manos del hombre se ponían a explorar su cuerpo con descaro y Spiderman se sentía a punto de curvear su jodida espalda y entonces tenía que golpearlo para que lo dejara en paz. Y cuando Deadpool tocaba ciertas partes, como la parte interior de sus piernas cerca de sus genitales -los cuales nunca jamás había dejado que alcanzara- o su trasero, o deslizaba su mano de su cuello a su pecho, Spiderman sentía la cara tan caliente que le costaba respirar y golpearlo se había vuelto una reacción. O que cuando lo llamaba con esos nuevos apodos de “Sweetums” y “Babyboy” ni siquiera le molestaba, no al menos como todas las insinuaciones de índole sexual que ahora hacía tan seguido y lo ponían incómodo. Incomodidad mas no desagrado.

Lo que sí era, lo que había cambiado y que no se podía considerar normal, era que su corazón palpitaba con júbilo cuando todo eso pasaba.

Y no podía ser verdad.

Se detenía a pensar en todos los contras que conllevaban esas reacciones que comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Había muchas, demasiadas. Y Peter sabía lo que significaba y se negaba porque no podía ser, no podía pasar. No Deadpool. El tipo ni siquiera era su amigo. Era un mercenario. El que fuera hombre ni siquiera tenía relevancia, no se había detenido a pensar en ello porque no podía importarle menos comparado con el hecho de que se tratara de él en específico.

Deadpool se contentaba con pasar el día con Spiderman. Aunque el héroe ya nunca perdió esa costumbre un tanto agresiva hacia él, no importaba, porque sabía que no había odio de por medio ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, se arriesgaba a asegurar que ya le caía bien, aunque Spidey insistiera en que no llegaban a ser ni siquiera compañeros de la justicia y siempre le gritaba que se alejara.

Había algo diferente en su relación, completamente, y para Wade no pasaba desapercibido.

Así que se aprovechaba de ello. Cada que abrazaba a Spidey éste parecía no tener prisa por alejarlo, sin contar que para empezar ya podía acercarse lo suficiente para abrazarlo cuando antes eso era casi imposible. No reaccionó a mal cuando empezó a ponerle apodos cariñosos. Al parecer se negaba a dejarlo explorar su cuerpo, pero Wade lo intentaba tanto que ya estaba seguro que si algún día le ponían un montón de traseros podría identificar el de Spidey de inmediato. Y tener esa capacidad le ponía contento.

-Demasiada narrativa – Deadpool recibió su hot dog del señor con quien siempre iba -No sé por qué siempre hot dogs si lo mío son las chimichangas (Nos gusta la salchicha) Quizás la de Spidey.

-¿Qué? – A veces el hombre araña no sabía si estaba hablando solo o lo incluía en la conversación y por eso terminaba un poco perdido, especialmente cuando entre esa conversación en solitario mencionaba su nombre. Sí, no podría decir que le molestara, pero no era cómodo.

-Dame tu salchicha, Spidey.

Mientras la mente del héroe luchaba por decidir entre no golpearlo, entregarle el hot dog y fingir que no entendió, o golpearlo fuertemente y abandonarlo, un grito sonó a unas cuantas cuadras. Simplemente se dirigió hacia allá ignorando lo anterior. Ignorando que ese calor en su rostro era por acumulación de sangre. Y si lo era, entonces era de enojo.

El hombre araña aterrizó junto al policía que se notaba estaba al mando.

-¿De qué forma puedo ayudar? – preguntó y casi de inmediato se arrepintió, a ese hombre no lo conocía y por la filosa mirada que le dio pudo deducir que era uno de esos que creían lo que el periódico y las noticias decían.

-Aléjate de aquí araña – Casi podía palpar el odio con la mano y tristemente se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a salir bien. El policía puso el dedo índice en su pecho con tanta fuerza que si él no fuera el hombre araña seguro lo hubiera aventado hacia atrás - no vas a poner a los civiles en peligro y hacer más daño del que ya hay.

No era la primera vez que lo recibían así, no era la primera que vez que implícitamente lo acusaban de daño que ni siquiera pensaba hacer, no era la primera vez que un policía le ordenaba irse; así que, igual y cualquiera pensaría que ya estaría acostumbrado, y bueno, en realidad de alguna forma sí lo estaba y trataba de tomarlo todo con calma, pero hombre, a nadie le gusta que lo traten así cuando solo tiene buenas intenciones así que se dejó llevar un poquito por la molestia y apartó la mano del otro hombre con una manotazo algo más rudo de lo que planeaba.

-No voy a hacer daño – dijo con firmeza y se alejó lanzando una telaraña antes de que el hombre uniformado pudiera replicarle algo, escuchó unos gritos sobre que se detuviera o lo detuvieran. Se paró en el techo del edificio de al lado a contemplar el banco que estaba siendo asaltado. Había cometido un estúpido error. No sabía cuántos asaltantes había, cuántos rehenes, en dónde estaban y cuál era la circunstancia en la que se encontraban, actuar de esa forma era irresponsable.

Estaba planteándose seriamente regresar a disculparse por su actitud y ofrecer su ayuda, no le importaba la humillación mientras pudiera salvar a las personas. Bueno, quizá en el fondo si le importaba un poco y por eso le estaba costando esos largos segundos hacerlo. Tan concentrado estaba en su debate interno que lo tomó con total sorpresa el que una voz repentinamente lo llamara allí justo detrás de su oreja. Se dio la vuelta sobresaltado resbalando y casi cayendo de tal altura únicamente detenido por la misma persona que provocó eso.

-¡Deadpool! – gritó enojado el hombre araña mientras el aludido lo jalaba hacia su pecho para alejarlo de la orilla - ¡No hagas eso! – rápido el superhéroe tomó un par de pasos de distancia del otro.

-No puedes irte así en nuestra cita– Y Spiderman solo rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera le daban ganas de argumentar algo contra eso. Principalmente porque seguía sin estar seguro de por qué había accedido a ir con él – Oh, ese banco me trae muchos recuerdos – el mercenario entrelazo sus manos y las pegó a su pecho en un gesto dramático de melancolía – es el primer banco que asalté cuando las deudas se me acumularon, era solo un niño – y se limpió una imaginaria lágrima como si no hubiese confesado un crimen.

Spiderman lo observó. El hombre junto a él era malo, no debía olvidarlo. No debía dejarse llevar por otras cosas. Cualesquieran que esas fueran.

-Oh, mira, parece que lograron atraparlos. – El héroe miró la escena. En verdad la policía ya estaba sacando a algunos hombres y otros tantos uniformados y paramédicos entraban - Se perdieron tu maravillosa ayuda. Pobrecitos, tú eres tan genial e increíble que debe ser triste no poder verte siendo tú mismo.

Se escuchó al fondo al policía gritar que ya había ubicado al hombre araña, que lo atraparan y acabaran con esa plaga de la ciudad.

Deadpool le sonrió. Quizá. No podía asegurarlo con la máscara.

Y Peter se repitió a si mismo que no podía dejarse llevar.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta es la historia de tu amigable vecino, el hombre araña.

Esa persona que otros conocía como Peter Parker y quien tenía que preocuparse por dos cosas. Asegurarse de que su tía estuviera bien, a salvo y con todas las comodidades que él le pudiera proporcionar. Y tener un promedio perfecto en la escuela. Como el mayor nerd de la escuela solo necesitaba sobrevivir y evitar terminar dentro de su propio casillero todo lo posible. Lo demás era pan comido.

Ni como evitarlo, la vida de Peter había dado un enorme cambio cuando aquella araña radioactiva lo mordió.

A diferencia de antes, últimamente se encontraba a si mismo yendo voluntariamente a hacer rondas para cuidar la ciudad. No es como que antes evitara su trabajo de superhéroe, es solo que trataba de mantener un equilibrio entre sus dos identidades, solo que actualmente, sin menospreciar a su tía de ninguna manera, a veces tenía la sensación de que Peter ya no era alguien a quien debiera darle tanto de su tiempo.

Incluso esas noches que cualquier persona normal usaría para dormir, incluso cualquier superhéroe normal, él tomaba su traje y salía. De vez en cuando salvaba a una persona o dos, otras detenía a algún ladrón que trataba de pasarse de listo. Una vez incluso llegó a tiempo a un incendio y sacó a las pobres mascotas que estaban atrapadas en las habitaciones superiores.

Y allí, en esa oscura noche de semana, con clases al día siguiente y si no mal recordaba un examen de evaluación, dejando una habitación vacía a pesar de que tía May aún seguía despierta viendo su maratón de series de guerra, en el techo de uno de los edificios más altos alejado de cualquier persona común, observando a la nada, en cuanto escuchó esa voz, supo por qué lo estaba haciendo.

-Spidey~ - el mercenario atrapó al hombre araña entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo que el arácnido no se molestó en deshacer, no porque le agradara, en absoluto, no había forma, de ninguna manera, era más bien porque sabía que no tenía caso, si bien tenía la fuerza para quitárselo de encima, no era algo tan malo como para recurrir a esos métodos y el otro insistía en mantenerse de esa manera – hoy ya es un buen día. O noche, lo que sea.

Spiderman giró un poco su rostro para ver al otro, algo difícil ya que estaba detrás de él, por alguna razón cada vez tenía más y más ganas de verlo. En ese momento incluso tenía ganas de girarse y corresponder el abrazo. No que lo fuera a hacer. Nunca. Pero el deseo estaba allí y era un poco molesto.

-Sí – dijo casualmente cuando uno de los enormes anuncios de los edificios que iluminaban la ciudad con constancia, mostró una noticia que tenía en enormes letras aquella típica frase de amenaza arácnida con la que vivía constantemente – puede que no sea el mejor, pero ahora ya es un buen día, noche – y sin pensarlo demasiado se acomodó entre los brazos del otro hombre pegando su espalda completamente contra aquel pecho. No se percató de que esa acción había tensado al mercenario hasta que le extrañó el prolongado silencio - ¿Deadpool…?

Repentinamente el mercenario comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de él como si se tratara de alguna especie de muestra de afecto felina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Creo que solo confirmo que eres real.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.

-No te creo

-¿Qué? – Spiderman colocó su mano sobre las del mercenario justo allí en donde se juntaban sobre su propio abdomen – Claro que soy real ¿Por qué no lo sería?

-El verdadero Spidey no me dejaría tocarlo. Creo que morí y esto es el paraíso. Solo que yo no puedo morir y definitivamente no me iría al paraíso.

El hombre araña dejo escapar una ligera risa y estiro su brazo libre, el que no tenía sobre las manos de Deadpool, hasta alcanzar la cabeza del otro y deslizarla suavemente hacia abajo.

-Claro que irías al paraíso. – Sí, este era el Spiderman que trataba de recordarse a sí mismo lo malo que el mercenario era – y allá estaremos juntos.

Deadpool lo soltó bruscamente y caminó hacia el borde del edificio.

-Es bello ¿no es así? – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para estar de espaldas al vacío, y daba un paso más que lo dejaba en la orilla con una parte de sus pies al aire. Spiderman se acercó un poco por inercia para evitar que cayera – Es un lindo paisaje, las luces de la ciudad hacen que éstas masas obscuras de edificios parezcan cubiertas por un montón de luciérnagas.

El mercenario abrió los brazos y Peter comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso, con un algo que le molestaba en la nuca y le decía que alejara al otro de la orilla.

-Estamos tan alto que tenemos un gran panorama que no se cubre por otros edificios que también son muy altos – Inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y con un par de zancadas Spidey ya estaba frente a él – Creo que… - susurró sabiendo que el héroe estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escuchara – estoy enamorado de ti, Spiderman. – y se dejó caer.

El hombre araña escuchó aquello y se tensó, después se dio cuenta que el otro se había arrojado al vacío y se lanzó detrás de él. Lo atrapó a media caída y con una telaraña los balanceó a ambos a una estructura de un edificio aún no inaugurado. Lo arrojó con brusquedad al suelo y se alejó unos pasos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó con algo de enojo. -¿Qué estás diciendo? No es una broma graciosa, maldición.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Sabes que no lo necesitaba, porque aún si no lograba detenerme, no es como si fuera a morir – Deadpool se levantó y se acercó con sigilo al héroe ignorando lo que éste le había preguntado.

-No lo sé. – tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la sacudió – No lo sé, no quería que te lastimaras. No es necesario, aunque puedas curarte de ello, si te duele no tienes por qué sufrirlo.

-Sí, de esto hablo. – Deadpool se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y tomó el rostro del más bajo entre sus manos. – Babyboy (Nadie se preocupa por nosotros) [Nadie nos dice que no deberíamos sufrir dolor] (Tenemos factor curativo entonces no hay problema incluso si morimos) [Pero spidey dijo que no quería]

Y juntó sus rostros allí donde los labios de ambos estaban pero que no tenían la capacidad de tocarse por la tela que los cubría. Claramente a eso no se le podía llamar beso, o al menos a eso se aferró Spiderman cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada por alejarlo y aún más cuando se percató de que, en realidad, no quería hacerlo.

Estuvieron en esa posición mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir al arácnido.

Eso se interrumpió porque Deadpool repentinamente deslizó las manos bajo la ropa del otro y levantó la parte superior de su traje dejando su torso al descubierto y spiderman, obviamente, se alejó saltando al techo y acomodando su traje otra vez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – lo señaló enojado.

-Descubriendo algo de piel – Spidey no lo notó, pero Deadpool se relamió los labios al decir eso – quizá así ya no te importaría eso de quitarte el resto del traje y así yo podría ver tu linda carita (Porque obviamente es linda, es Spidey de quien hablamos)

-No lo hagas ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Es porque quiero ver bajo tu mascara, ya no lo intentaré, te lo prometí, pero sigue siendo mi más sucio deseo (Definitivamente deseamos cosas más sucias, pero no tiene por qué saberlo) – Deadpool se rascó la nuca un poco – Saber de ti, saber quién eres, saber cuáles son tus expresiones, de qué color son tus ojos – Le dio una mirada al superhéroe adentrándose en sus pensamientos e imaginando la respuesta a todo eso que quería saber.

Spiderman se dio cuenta de algo que nunca antes había pensado y que respondía a eso que tanto deseaba.

Él también quería saber.

-Si tanto quieres ver debajo de mi máscara y saber mi nombre ¿Por qué no comienzas tú? –El hombre araña se ¿sentó? en la pared más cercana -Preséntate.

(Ugh, petición difícil) [Podría ser una oportunidad] –Puedo decirte mi nombre.

-Adelante.

-Soy… (Hay que hacer un show de esto) – Deadpool puso una rodilla al suelo e inclinó la cabeza como si fuese algún caballero presentándose ante una princesa- Wade Wilson [Más emoción, di algo más] a sus órdenes mi lady (Eso fue genial) [Spidey parece molesto] Cualquier cosa, sin importar lo imposible que parezca, lo haré si me lo pides.

-¿Qué hay debajo de tu máscara?

(Él ignoró lo anterior)

Deadpool se puso de pie quedando sólo un poco por debajo de donde se encontraba Spiderman. Levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

-Si yo me quito la máscara, tú me repudiaras. – Bien, un poco de Deadpool con problemas de aceptación física.

-No llegues a conclusiones tú sólo.

Y allí estaba la segunda persona en el mundo a la que no quería mostrar su apariencia por temor a la reacción. Enamorarse era una molestia. ¿A cuántas niñas no había asustado quitándose la máscara mientras se despedazaba? Seguro había dejado varios traumas sólo por diversión y, aun así, en el momento de estar frente a él las cosas insistían en complicarse. Su ex novia lo había aceptado en su época, pero ella había estado tan torcida como él, spiderman era un hombre justo y recto acostumbrado, seguramente, a una vida relativamente normal en la que se alejaba de lo asqueroso. El rostro de Deadpool era probablemente lo que te hacía despertar de horror durante una pesadilla.

La desventaja de sus máscaras era que no podían ver sus ojos.

[Spidey nos aborrecerá] (Puede que no, él es bueno)

-Spidey es bueno – interrumpió por fin ese lapso de silencio debido al cual el arácnido comenzaba a preocuparse.

Deadpool deslizó las manos con lentitud, con la vaga esperanza de aplazar el momento crucial en el que mostraría su verdadero ser, llegó a la parte donde su máscara se sujetaba y comenzó a aflojarla para retirarla.

Se la quitó.

Mantuvo su mirada en donde se supone estarían los ojos de spiderman intentando por todos los medios deducir su reacción. Saber qué pensaba de ese rostro desagradable. Que sentiría al saber que esa era su verdadera forma. ¿Sentiría asco? ¿Desagrado? ¿Preferiría alejarse de una persona con ese tipo de apariencia?

El hombre araña bajó de la pared provocando un intercambio de alturas. Puso amigablemente los nudillos sobre el pecho de Deadpool sin cerrar el puño y con una pose relajada comentó:

-Es un placer conocerte, Wade Wilson. – Y se alejó caminando tranquilamente.

(Hombre, spidey es genial) [Esta es la escena en la que te enamoras] – Definitivamente ya lo amaba desde antes

¿Quién no?


	9. Chapter 9

Tener la frecuencia policiaca en un viejo radio parecía una buena idea hasta que lo despertó de una siesta que no recordaba haber planeado tomar. Peter, más dormido que despierto, rodó fuera de su cama, ni siquiera el golpe contra el suelo y cuadernos cayéndoles encima lo espabilaron correctamente. Se tardó más de lo acostumbrado en vestirse y cuando acabó se dio cuenta de que se puso ropa normal, entonces tuvo que cambiarse otra vez y salir y luego regresar porque había dejado la máscara. Estrellarse contra dos edificios era lo que le faltaba; para cuando vio las características luces rojas y azules parpadeando ya estaba con todos sus sentidos al cien.

Aparentemente toda la información bancaria estaba siendo robada, pero no eran capaces de dar con la fuente. Spidey llegó porque la orden de que policías crearan un perímetro había sido transmitida. Ellos creían que el culpable estaría en las cercanías. Spidey fue hasta donde estaban las personas realizando las operaciones y aunque ofreció su ayuda, lo ignoraron. Trataba de darles consejos, y seguían ignorándolo. Luego por fin triangularon y él fue el primero en irse a pesar de que le gritaron que no se metiera.

El lugar se encontraba más lejos de lo que habían contemplado, al borde de la ciudad, en un muelle de carga. Spidey llegó sin estar seguro de en donde debería buscar, si lo pensaba bien, cualquiera de los contenedores podía tener dentro a una persona y un equipo para realizar el robo. Se balanceó a través de los pasillos que se formaban sin estar del todo seguro de cómo buscar. Agudizando su oído escuchó algunos gritos y golpes, se acercó rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, allí estaban en el suelo cuatro hombres que con la inspección visual que les pudo dar parecían inconscientes, otros dos estaban levantados, uno de pie dándole la espalda y el otro siendo sostenido por la ropa y sin alcanzar a tocar el suelo.

-Deadpool - dijo el hombre araña tras reconocer al mercenario, el nombrado se giró bajando su máscara rápidamente y soltando a ese hombre que sujetaba del cuello.

-Spiderman - pronunció con voz demasiado baja para él.

Se observaron en silencio unos momentos. Esa era la primera vez que se veían tras los sucesos de una semana atrás en aquel edificio donde Spiderman vio por primera vez el verdadero rostro del hombre frente a él. Wade Wilson ¿cierto? Lo recordaba perfectamente, todo, cada parte de su rostro y el temor en su mirada al rechazo. Spiderman prefería no hacer caso a la felicidad que llegaba a su pecho de solo pensar lo mucho que este hombre lo necesitaba.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó el hombre araña tratando de sonar como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido con la esperanza de crear un ambiente relajado.

-Trabajo - dijo tras un silencio, dando una mirada a los hombres que se encontraban en el suelo (todos vivos) - al parecer gastar miles de dólares al día hace que se acabe tu dinero así que necesito algún ingreso - spiderman cruzó los brazos - todo es legal - agregó levantando los brazos y bajando la cabeza. Ese último gesto, a consideración de Spiderman, fue extraño - estos tipos han estado robando las cuentas de algunas personas y eso no les agradó. Me pidieron que los atrapara y lo recuperara.

El héroe observó el escenario sopesando la posibilidad de que se tratara de las mismas personas por quienes él iba.

-¿Y qué conseguiste?

-Una llave - levantó el pequeño artículo de metal y sonrió.

-Y el lugar donde va esa llave, supongo.

-Sí.

El mercenario se encaminó con Spiderman justo detrás de él.

Spiderman sentía que había algo extraño entre ellos en ese momento en el que se dirigían a algún lugar, no sabía decir qué exactamente, pero algo era diferente a lo normal.

Llegaron a un almacén que estaba detrás de las oficinas de atención y entraron colándose por una de las ventanas rotas. Deadpool fue sin dudas hasta el fondo y apartó unas cajas que escondían una puerta de aspecto resistente. Tras abrir la puerta con la llave que el mercenario llevaba, ingresaron a unas escaleras que los llevaron más y más abajo. Spiderman se colocó al frente para iluminar con la luz que llevaba en el pecho con forma de araña. Iban en medio de un inusual silencio que hacía al ambiente incómodo.

Deadpool de pronto dio un gritito agudo y Spiderman se encontró a si mismo levantando los brazos frente a él preparado para cargar, y cuando no pasó, cuando Deadpool no se lanzó sobre él y solo se mantuvo diciendo cosas sobre las ratas, Spiderman lo entendió.

El mercenario estaba manteniendo la distancia.

Y no sabría decir por qué.

Al final llegaron a otra puerta abierta que daba paso a un enorme laboratorio subterráneo, había una especie de máquina gigante que llegaba hasta el techo, que vendría siendo el suelo por la superficie. Fue fácil deducir que se trataba de una súper computadora de alta tecnología encargada de robar el dinero y la información y que lo rebotaba en varios sitios para no poder ser localizada.

-¿Por qué los malos siempre tienen tanto presupuesto? - se preguntó spidey en voz alta y solo hubo una ligera risa como respuesta. Definitivamente algo estaba pasándole a su compañero, sin embargo, no se dio el tiempo de tratar de averiguarlo, primero necesitaba detener lo que aquella máquina estuviera haciendo. Se acercó y en el momento en el que presionó una tecla, un temblor lo recorrió todo y unos golpes se dejaron escuchar con eco que retumbó en toda la cavidad.

-¿Serán lindos conejitos que vienen a darnos la bienvenida? – Deadpool desenfundó sus pistolas y se puso de pie detrás de él. Unas compuertas a nivel del techo se abrieron y dejaron pasar unos drones que rápidamente los rodearon y apuntaron con pequeñas miras.

-Un poco más grises – dijo spiderman – un poco más letales.

Y las máquinas comenzaron a disparar.

Spiderman estaba seguro de haber destruido al menos diez de esas cosas y no parecían disminuir en cantidad, y había unos cuantos a lo que les habían salido unos tentáculos y otros tenían unas sierras también.

-Deben estar siendo controlados por la computadora – dijo Deadpool tras derribar a uno y aprovechar el tiempo para recargar sus armas – si la destruimos caerán.

Le dedicó una mirada rápida y analítica a la gran máquina. El arácnido notó una fuente de energía en la parte superior, seguramente si le daba con la suficiente fuerza podría hacer que la computadora entera estallara.

-Antes debemos detener y regresar lo que ha sido robado.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro que sí.

O eso esperaba. Se acercó a la máquina y comenzó a teclear para ingresar, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil desencriptarlo, interceptó las cuentas y detuvo el vaciado de información, tardó demasiados segundos en encontrar a dónde había sido mandado todo e invertir el proceso para que comenzara a regresar. Planeaba buscar los comandos para ver si podía detener a las maquinas sin necesidad de destruir la computadora pues estaba seguro de que una explosión de ese calibre con ellos allí dentro sería muy perjudicial y probablemente derrumbaría el lugar dejando un enorme agujero en el puerto que a nadie le gustaría. Sin embargo, su sentido arácnido lo hizo retirarse y un tentáculo de metal inutilizó el teclado.

No pudo evitar voltear a ver al mercenario, y en lugar de estar peleando contra las otras máquinas, lo estaba viendo directamente. Lo estaba viendo, y no hizo nada por evitar que lo atacaran ¿Por qué? No pudo pensar en una respuesta cuando se vio bajo ataque otra vez. Peleando con otras dos de esas cosas se acercó hasta aterrizar junto a Deadpool.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó

-¿Por qué fuiste directo a la computadora y no volviste a mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento?

-¿Huh? Porque estás aquí también para cubrirme la espalda

-No. – sacudió la cabeza – No soy de confianza.

Estaba en medio de una pelea con estúpidos robots que ya era suficientes como para asesinarlos y aun así allí estaba este mercenario que había estado actuando raro desde que se encontraron, apuntándole repentinamente con una pistola a la cabeza lo que obviamente hizo que se le fijara su absoluta atención.

-¿Qué te asegura que no voy a matarte ahora que conoces mi rostro? – Wade movió la pistola de una forma que en cualquier otro momento habría hecho a Spidey levantar los brazos y retroceder lentamente, pero no era el momento. Dio un salto para esquivar un pequeño tentáculo del robot. Su sentido arácnido enloqueció y apenas si pudo esquivar una bala que iba directo a su cabeza. Cortesía del hombre que hace poco le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él. - ¡No me ignores, mierda!

Lanzó una telaraña para atrapar uno de los robots y golpear otro que iba directo al mercenario ya que este último parecía no tener intensiones de moverse. Fue y se paró frente a él.

-Wade – fue como si le diera un escalofrío al ser llamado por su nombre. Spiderman levantó un brazo y lo pasó por la nuca del otro, quien en reacción pegó la pistola a su mandíbula – no vas a dispararme – y jaló de su nuca con fuerza para pegar ambas frentes – Eres el chico bueno ¿recuerdas? – Wilson bajó el arma.

-He asesinado personas por dinero – empezó a hablar Wade – he hecho muchísimas cosas peores de lo que puedas pensar, por dinero y lo he disfrutado. – había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar, y volver a pensar y terminar concluyendo que no tenía por qué arrastrar al superhéroe favorito de muchos a lo que sea que implicara estar con él – Soy horrible y desagradable…

-Lo sé, ya lo sé – El hombre araña le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – ya sé todo eso. Y no importa, Wade, estas tratando de cambiar y es lo que cuenta.

(No lo merecemos) [¿Por qué mereceríamos a Spidey?]

-Wade, todo está bien ahora. Confío en ti. – Spiderman lo decía para ambos, porque ya no podía seguir negándolo, ya no podía seguir tratando de engañarse a sí mismo, desde hace mucho que había aprendido a ver esa otra faceta del hombre frente a él – ahora vamos a acabar con esto y ser los héroes.

Ese momento de paz que les habían dado los robots para que terminaran su plática, en realidad había sido para reunir a más de ellos o reparar a los caídos o alguna cosa cualquiera que los hizo multiplicarse.

-Lo haré estallar y habrá que tomar distancia inmediatamente. Aunque no puedo asegurar que funcione.

-Está bien, babyboy, hazlo – Spiderman lo miró e inmediatamente se percató del cambio en el aura del otro. Casi se ríe de la confusión que se había creado él solo por sobre pensar las cosas.

Con una telaraña subió hasta el techo y se sostuvo de cabeza de pie en el techo. Deadpool inmediatamente comenzó a pelear con unos cuantos robots mientras otros lo siguieron a él. Lanzó una telaraña para atrapar uno y balancearlo para golpear a otros dos, luego de soltarlos trató de atrapar a otro y su mala suerte, esa suerte suya, le mostró que ambos lanzaredes estaban vacíos. Sí, tenía que hacer algo, saltó sobre uno de los robots y lo usó de impulso para patear otro con todas sus fuerzas directo a la fuente de energía y luego el mismo en donde estaba de pie. Comenzaría a caer, pero vio con alegría que le había atinado. Solo quedaba esperar el resultado.


	10. Chapter 10

Funcionó.

La explosión no tardó en llegar y Spiderman con sus lanzaredes vacíos incapaz de escapar solo pudo poner los brazos cruzados frente a él para evitar que la onda diera de lleno en su cuerpo rogando ser capaz de resistirlo a tan corta distancia. Antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, un cuerpo mayor apareció frente a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Spiderman ni siquiera pudo replicar pues ambos fueron lanzados con fuerza y se estrellaron en la pared de aquel laboratorio. El hombre araña que recibió el impacto con la espalda sintió que perdió el aire por unos momentos. Con la vista borrosa por el aturdimiento y un pitido en sus oídos, ubicó a su compañero a unos metros de él inconsciente sobre un enorme charco de sangre, sin la pierna y el antebrazo derechos y con la espalda tan quemada y herida que temía que eso que se veía fuera el interior de su cuerpo. Se acercó tambaleándose, como pudo y en condiciones que se considerarían de alto riesgo para el herido, lo cargo sobre su espalda y empezó a alejarse del centro del lugar pues, aunque la estructura había resistido lo suficiente para no derrumbarse, sí caían escombros de un tamaño considerable como para aplastarlos. Casi junto a una pared, notó que ya no caían más cosas, el silencio estaba invadiendo el lugar, en ese momento bajó al otro y él mismo se dejó caer al suelo.

Le dedicó una mirada. La sangre seguía saliendo y con esa condición alguien difícilmente sobreviviría, de hecho, era probable que nadie lo hiciera. Se acercó a él y levantó su cabeza para colocarla sobre sus piernas.

-Hey, sweetums, tranquilo. – Spiderman se sobresaltó un poco, no sabía en qué momento Deadpool había despertado. – Tranquilo – repitió, estirando un brazo para alcanzar el rostro del arácnido. Él quería decirle que estaba tranquilo, pero la caricia de esa mano sobre su rostro lo hizo dejar de temblar y entonces se percató de que en realidad lo estaba haciendo. – Tengo un factor curativo ¿recuerdas? En cualquier momento…

-Cállate – dijo Spiderman y se inclinó un poco hacia él – solo no digas nada.

Y no dijo más. Ninguno de los dos. Inconscientemente, Spiderman comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del otro y se inclinó aún más. Deadpool no separó su mano del rostro del otro y deslizaba cuidadosamente su pulgar por la barbilla del hombre araña. Quizá se miraban fijamente, quizá tenían los ojos cerrados, no podrían decirlo con los rostros cubiertos. Y Spiderman escuchaba las palpitaciones de su corazón. No era el único y la verdad no importaba.

Se quedaron de esa forma durante bastante tiempo, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos el característico sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose. Spiderman pensó que se habían tomado su tiempo, pero no le dedicó más a resolver el por qué. Se mantuvo, en cambio, observando a la persona que estaba allí junto a él y esa manera en la que sus heridas estaban casi completamente cerradas y sus extremidades creciendo de nuevo.

-¿Lo consideras desagradable, Spidey? Esta pequeña manita y este pequeño piecito que salen de mí.

-No – contestó de inmediato sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza en ningún momento – lo considero útil. Poder recuperarte de las heridas de esa manera y quedar como antes. Tal parece que si yo hubiera recibido esa explosión ya no estaría aquí.

-Exacto, sweetums, eso fue muy estúpido.

-Supongo. Necesito un factor curativo como tú.

-No te lo recomiendo, perderías esa piel tan suave y bonita que seguro tienes. – Deadpool deslizó la mano que aún mantenía en su rostro hacía la nuca del arácnido -Necesitas revisar tus heridas.

-Estoy bien

-Spidey.

-Estoy bien – terminó de inclinarse hasta que sus frentes chocaron – no estoy tratando de hacerme el fuerte. Sé que estoy bien – “contigo aquí” Se sorprendió tratando de decir eso.

De golpe un grupo de policías bien equipado entraron por la puerta, algunos los rodearon y apuntaron con sus armas, otros se acercaron a la gran computadora central. Solo el hombre araña se enderezó, pero no se movieron más. Después de comprobar el estado del lugar, uno de los hombres aviso que todo estaba limpio, así unos instantes después bajaron otros hombres que parecían ser de autoridad mayor y un hombre que no se veía tanto de la policía.

-¿Él es el hombre araña? – dijo este último hombre - ¡No puede ser! – y trató de acercarse impidiéndoselo otro policía.

-No puede hablar con el sospechoso. – Spiderman no pudo evitar suspirar por esa acusación, ya se veía pasando el resto de la noche en alguna celda o algo así.

-Creí que ya tenía cinco sospechosos allá arriba – dijo el hombre – además, él obviamente salvó el día y como el encargado de esta parte de proceso de información necesito hablar con él sobre cómo regresaron todos los datos y ya que la computadora no sirve más. Bueno…

-Parece que la gente te ama o te odia, babyboy – comentó Deadpool mientras los otros seguían discutiendo – no hay puntos medios contigo.

-Eso parece

-Yo te amo. – El hombre araña sintió una especie de corriente que lo hizo temblar un poco al escuchar esas palabras

-¿No crees que decir eso es algo, no sé, precipitado, o erróneo, o…?

-No. – volvió a acariciar su mejilla suavemente – Te amo.

Spiderman no supo qué contestar, para su alivio en ese momento el extraño ganó la discusión con el policía y se acercó murmurando lo poco conscientes que eran estas autoridades sobre los héroes de verdad. Se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-Hola señor Spiderman – dijo con emoción, le dedicó un saludo rápido a Deadpool y regresó su completa y absoluta atención al héroe frente a él – me alegra mucho estar aquí, frente a usted, hablando. Me llamo Henry, soy un gran fan.

-Hola, Henry – contestó, siempre le había alegrado saber que había por allí personas que lo admiraban.

-oh, dios mio – miró a Deadpool y señaló a Spiderman – él dijo mi nombre ¡El hombre araña dijo mi nombre!

-Sí – contestó el mercenario – es algo especial cuando tu nombre sale de los labios de nuestro héroe favorito.

-uh, Henry – Spiderman sentía las mejillas calientes y no le agradaba saber que se debía más a lo que había dicho Deadpool que a lo que había dicho este fan – si necesitas que te explique cómo hice para recuperar los datos…

-No es necesario – interrumpió – sé cómo lo hiciste. Te tardaste bastante, pero es un poco obvio el proceso que seguiste ¡Ah! No es que menosprecie tus habilidades, en realidad eres bastante inteligente, el promedio mundano nunca lo habría conseguido.

-¿Eres alguien especial, Henry?

-Si consideras especial a alguien que fue arrestado varias veces por desencriptar documentos clasificados del gobierno y S.H.I.E.L.D, creo que lo sería.

-¿Eres alguien malo?

-¡Ya no! No desde que te conocí a ti, eres un ejemplo a seguir, quiero ser bueno, quiero ayudar a las personas como tú.

-Conozco ese sentimiento – dijo Deadpool – Spidey es especial, es tan bueno que te hace querer serlo también.

Spiderman en verdad odiaba el calor que se acumulaba en su cara con cada halago que salía de la boca del mercenario acostado en su regazo.

Entonces un gruñido inundó el lugar y Deadpool rápidamente se cubrió el estómago. Spiderman dejó escapar una ligera risa y deslizó sus manos que se habían mantenido todo el tiempo allí, de su cabeza a sus hombros, le dio un par de palmadas.

-Comamos algo.

Y aunque Deadpool no contestó, el hombre araña juraría que lo vio sonreír, como siempre aun con esa máscara, esa misma máscara que comenzaba a molestarle en demasía. Así que la levantó, solo hasta su nariz para corroborar que efectivamente estaba sonriendo. El mercenario no dijo ni hizo nada respecto a la acción de Spiderman.

Se levantaron con esfuerzo pues ya después de todo ese tiempo sin adrenalina, el dolor se dejaba sentir en todo su esplendor. Spiderman permitió que el mercenario se recargara en él ya que su pierna aún no alcanzaba a estar lo suficientemente sana como para usarla de apoyo. Henry solo se hizo a un lado y el hombre que parecía estar a cargo se puso de pie frente a ellos.

-No pueden irse – dijo firme

-Claro que podemos – contestó Deadpool de inmediato – porque después de acabar con esas cositas que los habrían matado – señaló a los robots inútiles en el suelo – y de que Spidey recuperara los datos que ni su geniecillo de apoyo pudo hacer desde otra computadora – señaló a Henry que, aunque claramente se ofendió, no dijo nada – este héroe salvó el día y necesita un descanso. – Y simplemente siguieron caminando mientras Henry continuó hablando con el policía actuando como distracción. Otro gruñido llamó la atención de algunos policías cuando ya estaban en la superficie.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? – preguntó Spiderman pensando en ese puesto de hotdogs que ya era una costumbre, una poco saludable, pero una que no podía evitar aceptar que disfrutaba.

-Oh no, Sweetums, algo mucho mejor.

Había sido una situación complicada, y allí estaba sentado a su lado en lo alto de ese edificio que habían elegido como un buen lugar para descansar, comiendo desinteresadamente una chimichanga y ya completamente recuperada la persona que lo había salvado, la única persona que lo había apoyado y que en el último momento lo había defendido. La persona que hasta el momento se había mantenido junto a él y que al parecer disfrutaba de su compañía. Y también la misma persona a quien ahora Spiderman siempre buscaba. Una persona que se esmeraba tanto en cambiar por él, que de hecho lo había hecho. Se había ganado su confianza. Y quizás algo más.

Suspiró. Spiderman llevó las manos al borde de su máscara y la deslizó lentamente hasta quitarla completamente de su cabeza. La observó un poco y luego dirigió su vista al otro que tan enfrascado estaba en su comida que no se había percatado de lo que había hecho. Lo vio, masticando alegremente. Y se dio cuenta de que no estaba dudando de lo que iba a hacer.

-Wade… -Dijo, y el nombrado lo miró sólo para quedarse petrificado – Mi nombre es Peter Parker, un placer. – y estiró la mano en gesto de saludo. Mientras una relajada expresión adornaba su rostro ligeramente amoratado y con algunos rasguños por lo que acababan de acontecer.

Deadpool está congelado.

(Es TAN joven) Pensó el mercenario. Peter Parker… [Pero que lindo] (¡Deadpool reacciona! ¡Spidey quiere estrechar tu mano!) Wade correspondió al apretón de manos.

-Wade Wilson. – se presentó, aunque ya lo había hecho antes, porque quedaba genial.

Al separar sus manos Peter observó al horizonte, con el sol iluminando su rostro, dándole un brillo especial a sus ojos al tiempo que una brisa movía su cabello castaño.

(Toda una escena de película romántica) [Aquí es donde te enamoras de Spidey] – Como si no lo hiciera ya.

-¿Cómo?

-Peter Parker… Eres mejor de lo que imagine.

Ahora que Deadpool conocía su cara no había forma de que la olvidara, dios, ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada en ese momento, spiderman, Peter Parker era todo. Y conocer ese rostro (lindo, por cierto) no iba a ser suficiente porque quería saber acerca de él, qué hacía, cómo pasaba el rato. Peter Parker, Peter Parker, Peter Parker.

-¿Qué pasa, Wade? – preguntó incómodo por la mirada intensa que le dedicaba, la cual ante sus palabras se suavizó y lo miró con anhelo.

-Espero algún día ser tu amigo también (o algo más) [algo más estaría bien]

Peter sonrió (PETER SONRIÓ) con total sinceridad lo que le dio un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Si te portas bien.

Y Deadpool sintió que se deshacía allí mismo.

Peter volvió a su comida, o más bien, comenzó, pues él no había dado bocado hasta el momento. No era como si pudiera comer bien, la mirada del otro era casi como manos, la sentía encima y recorriéndolo. Lo miró de vuelta.

-Eres tan lindo – habló Deadpool antes de que él pudiera decir algo. Y ahora no había una máscara que escondiera ese sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro - ¡Eres tan lindo! – Wade se lanzó sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo perdiendo y desperdiciando la comida en el proceso hasta que el mercenario quedó encima del otro atrapándolo entre sus piernas, así que aprovechó que ambos tenían la boca descubierta y lo besó.

Tan de pronto y rápido que Peter no hizo nada. Básicamente le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que pasó. Deadpool solo admiraba como el otro se sonrojaba aún más y era tan lindo que no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía. Peter puso las manos en su pecho para empujarlo. Lo besó otra vez. Y la reacción inmediata de Spidey, por la sorpresa, fue apretar su ropa.

Y eso no hizo más que encender aún más al mercenario. Se quitó la máscara completamente también para poder admirar al otro sin nada que se interpusiera. Volvió a acercar su rostro para besarlo, pero se detuvo antes de que sus labios se tocaran y se embelesó con el hecho de que Peter cerró los ojos y volvió a apretar su ropa, pero mantuvo los labios ligeramente separados y su cara no podía estar más sonrojada.

La verdad, Wade no necesitaba más para saber que estaba siendo correspondido.

Controlando un poco ese impulso de besarlo de tal forma que podría devorarlo allí mismo, se acercó con calma y lo besó con suavidad, gracias a eso pudo percibir perfectamente cómo el cuerpo de Peter tembló bajo él al contacto. Lo besó con tal lentitud que no pasó mucho para que Peter correspondiera en un deseo de aumentar la velocidad. Deadpool sonrió y cumplió con esa exigencia, lamió los labios de Peter a modo de petición de que lo dejara ir más allá, pero solo obtuvo otro temblor del cuerpo de Peter y que éste apretara los labios. Así que decidió intentarlo de otra forma, y con esto se refería a provocar un jadeo de Peter, colocó una mano en su cintura y la deslizó hacia su trasero…

Si Wade no hubiera sido pateado lejos, y Spiderman en un veloz movimiento no se hubiera puesto la máscara y se hubiera alejado, seguramente habría terminado en una cosa para adultos.

(No tenemos tanta suerte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, eso es todo y este es el final de la historia.  
> La verdad, ya estaba pensando lo que iba a pasar a partir de aquí con un Wade llegándole a la escuela y así, incluso tenía avanzados un poco un par de capítulos, pero no, lo eliminé porque no, justo este final es lo que quería, de hecho, esta historia estaba planeada para ser un one-shot de solo este momento, pero quise meterle un poquitín de trama y de repente ya eran 10 caps.  
> Y también, por ser el primer fic que escribo de ellos, simplemente no me siento preparada de hacerlos ir más allá de ese beso. Nop. Quizá en otra ocasión.  
> Ojalá no sea decepcionante.  
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Me alegra mucho saber que fue bien recibida la historia porque yo de verdad quería escribirla.  
> Ya si quieren, pueden dejarme qué les pareció.  
> ¡Espero que nos leamos en alguna otra ocasión!


End file.
